


How To Make It Right

by Witch_of_History



Series: Down the Rabbit Hole [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Slight Fairy Godmother Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_History/pseuds/Witch_of_History
Summary: The Core Four have officially started their journey at Auradon prep, having made allies in the Genie's daughter Jordan and the soon to be crowned King of Auradon City, Ben. They'll face new challenges, meet new allies, make more enemies. But together, is it possible for all of them to right the wrongs of their parents?
Relationships: Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil
Series: Down the Rabbit Hole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580758
Comments: 40
Kudos: 125





	1. Goodness Gracious

Jay had actually enjoyed his first class of the day, if not solely because he was firmly sandwiched between Jordan and Mal the entire time. The teacher was wary of them at first, but seemed to take the fact that they were interacting with Jordan as a good sign and even ended up praising him for his keen eye. They’d been doing an experiment to see if they could identify different rocks and he’d exceled, even though they were only part way through the class and even some of the top students struggled. 

“You did great today,” Mal whispered as they left the room and headed to Remedial Goodness,a real smile on her face that showed she was truly proud of him. “I know this wasn’t something we talked about, but showing not only that we can be good but also  _ smart _ will help us.”

“I didn’t even realize I could be good at something like that, I guess I’m just used to searching for shiny stuff and all the little details.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to find a way to kiss her hair that wouldn’t end up with his head hitting her horns. “You know, I love this new look on you, but it’s such a pain in my ass.” He felt better when she kissed his cheek, ignoring the looks that they got from a few students going the other direction. 

Even just from people having seen them interact through windows during their tour, or their first classes together, rumors had stared spreading about what their relationships were. There were bets going about which girl was paired with which guy, and Jay thought it was funny more than anything else. If he had to be with only one person, he would be with Carlos. As close as he was to Evie, most of his relationship with her was platonic, and since Mal and Carlos were tied in his heart, he knew Evie would choose Mal. 

Speaking of, she pinched his side when he zoned out to let him know that they were at class. “Go sit with your boy,” Mal teased him with a knowing smile. Ever since they were little, they’d always been able to read each other better than anyone else. “Behave.” 

He stuck his tongue out at her. “I could say the same about you,” he warned. As affectionate as he was with Mal, Evie and her were far worse if given the chance. He’d seen them flirt even in the middle of an argument before, and they ended up kissing hard enough to leave bruises as a way to get their anger out. He rolled his eyes as he watched Mal drape herself over Evie in greeting, most likely just to annoy him. 

“If you could keep the physical contact to a minimum, ladies,” Fairy Godmother said pointedly as she walked into the room from her office. “I already had to inform Prince Ben that the four of you couldn’t sleep in the same room, I would  _ hate _ to see you two be separated as well.” 

Immediately the mood in the room dropped to something similar to the classrooms on the Isle, where the girls were expected to sit silently, disregarding anything the boys did as brutish. Evie was already sitting straighter with her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes glazed over as she retreated into her own head. 

Carlos locked their pinkies together for a second before letting go, the only affection they dared to show after what had just happened. When Fairy Godmother’s eyes turned to them, both boys tensed in fear before she gave them a charming smile. “I hope you two will be able to hold in all that energy, no disruptions today.” When they’d both answered “Yes, ma’am” she turned back to the board. “Alright then, we’re going to put a few scenarios on the board and you’ll tell me what you believe is the right thing to do.” 

At first, the questions made sense even if they were a little childish. If someone were to insult your parent, what would you do? If you ran into someone in the hallway and they blamed you for it, would you fight? Each question had very simple responses on the board and there was a clear right choice for them to answer with. 

And then she made the mistake of writing,  _ if you find a vial of poison… _ on the wall. Jay felt Carlos start to launch out of his seat to attack her and he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down. “Wait your turn,” Jay reminded him as his magic started swirling underneath his skin. Suddenly he was thankful that Mal had gotten him to wear a jacket, because he was sure that at his arms would be glowing. 

Clearly oblivious to what was happening in their heads, Fairy Godmother tapped her pointer stick on their desk. “I told you boys to keep your energy in check, save that for the tourney field.” When they only stared at her blankly, she sighed. “It’s a sport that we play here in Auradon, currently Ben is our team Captain.” 

“He’s got a lot of pressure on him,” Mal mused. “Not only is he becoming King of the city soon, he’s figuring out how to make his proclamation work, and juggling school work. Now you’re telling me that he also heads a team after school? Does he really have time for that?” 

“If you must know, he has appointed a co-captain that he trusts. Aziz, Aladdin’s boy.” Fairy Godmother glanced at Jay like that was supposed to bother him, but he knew that the kids parents were actually good people and would probably accept him. The only question was if he would let Jay explain that he wasn’t raised by Jafar. “Maybe a different activity then?” 

Carlos piped in quickly, “I’m sure with Ben there everything will be fine. I mean, he’s actually okay and if things stay like they are, he might actually make a good friend.” That seemed to make the old fae very happy as her hair flashed to it’s natural white for a second before returning to brown. 

Luckily for everyone involved, the bell rang and gave the four of them an excuse to bolt out the door without a second thought. Evie almost instantly was wrapped up in his arms, with Mal playing with her hair. She wasn’t crying, but shaking in anger. “I can’t believe that absolute bitch. Snow told everyone the truth years before all of this happened and if she hasn’t become evil, she’s probably still telling them.” 

“It’s alright, Princesa,” Carlos assured her. “Lo sabemos, así que nadie más importa.” He only ever spoke spanish when Evie was really upset, because it took her a few seconds to translate in her head. Even though her mother was fluent, she hadn’t spoken it for years. Carlos decided to teach her, and it gave the added benefit of calming her. He smiled and opened his arms so she could walk with him, the two of them best friends in the same way that he and Mal were. 

Now that they were all calmer, it wasn’t long before they realized there was someone coming up behind them. Mal had whoever it was pinned to a wall with her teeth bared aggressively and her eyes glowing in seconds, but backed off when the girl’s eyes flashed white in return. “You’re a wishing fae, like Fairy Godmother.” 

“My name is Jane,” the girl responded as she curtsied. She seemed completely unaffected by the previous threat, adoration covering her face as she looked at Mal. “It’s an honor to meet the daughter of our protector, as well as your friends.” When she caught sight of Evie’s tiara, she curtsied again. “I apologize, princess, but I must always show respect to the protector of the Moors before anyone else.” 

Mal looked like she was happily confused by Jane, watching her every movement with narrowed eyes, but it was mostly out of caution. “I’m sure Princess Evie understands, though all of us were not expecting there to be another young fae in the school. Are there more like us?” 

Jane made a face. “Sadly no, all other fae stay in the safety of Aurora’s kingdom due to the King’s magic ban. The only reason that I’m here is because Fairy Godmother is my guardian.” When she saw the four of them flinch, she sighed. “I know that she most likely disrespected you, she’s older than even Maleficent and remembers a time before her. She hates change.” 

“You said she was your guardian, not your mother.” Jay was surprised that none of them had caught onto her phrasing besides Carlos, and he mentally kicked himself for not being more aware of what was happening. His anger was getting the better of him. 

“I was ‘gifted’ to her as a sign of peace during the war. My parents were killed in the attack that Queen Ingrith led on the church, I was only saved because Flora heard my cries through the bush my mother was turned into around my basket.” Mal raised an eyebrow at her and Jane blushed. “I know that makes me just about twenty years old, but I’m still only at about fifteen developmentally. They had to put me in stasis to keep me alive because of the magical damage, we’re not supposed to be separated from our birth parents that early. I was only a few days old.” She stayed quiet while they absorbed that information and for one, Jay was grateful. After a minute, she switched completely. “We only have about three minutes before the bell rings for lunch so I’ll make this short. Would you have rathered that class be a debate on something like morality, or defining goodness and justice?” 

“Anything is better than being treated as children.” 

* * *

Jane had left them at the bell with a promise of talking to her guardian during lunch about possibly changing the curriculum to better fit their level. None of them believed that a fae would do anything without a reason, the only question was what that reason was. Ben had found them in the hallway soon after and offered to walk them to the Cafeteria. 

“We’re actually going to find our lockers and drop some of our books off. We’ll meet you at the table though, if you still want to sit with us?” Jay had to hand it to Mal, she knew exactly what she was doing when she talked to the prince. She even had a shy smile on her face like she was flirting with him. 

Ben lit up when she asked and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, of course! I was actually hoping you guys would want to sit together, I’ll make sure no one takes our spot.” Jay felt something twist in his stomach at the sight and he frowned as the prince walked away. 

“Is it wrong for me to like that boy a little more each time he smiles?” Evie looked absolutely lovestruck, but it was quickly lost when she made eye contact with him and she burst into giggles. “I’m kidding, you guys know I only have eyes for you,” she teased as she grabbed Mal’s hand and led them over to their lockers. They weren’t lying about wanting to put some of their stuff away. But once they were done, Evie pulled out her mirror and whispered her request into it. 

Within seconds they were watching Jane talk to Fairy Godmother, clearly upset with what had already been said.  _ “Mother, they’re my age and one of them is also fae. It's disrespectful to talk to them as if they are children, at the very least realize that if they are truly bad they’re smart enough to give you the exact opposite answer of what they  _ would _ do.”  _

__ _ Her “mother” didn’t seem to appreciate the fact that Jane wasn’t on board with the way she was doing things. “Jane, you’re still young. Yet,” she said with disappointment clear in her tone, “still so naive. I know what I’m doing to teach them isn’t on their level, but if they can handle it and get through the first semester of class without losing their heads, I’ll consider changing the course.”  _

__ _ “You’re pushing them on purpose from the start, at least give them the first week to settle in so they aren’t already on edge. Don’t you want them to actually have a chance here?”  _ They’d seen enough and Evie put away the mirror. 

“So Jane actually wants to help us and stood up to her mother to do it,” Carlos stated the obvious because really, to them, that was not what they were expecting. “More than likely she did it because she likes Mal as Maleficent’s daughter, and then just because she actually wants to just do good for good reasons.” 

“Weird,” Mal said and they all grinned at each other. “Let’s go find Ben, I’m sure he misses us.” 

* * *

It seemed the prince actually did, because he was alone at the table they had chosen for breakfast and smiled at them when they arrived. “Hey guys, I was worried you’d gotten lost. I did on my first day, I’d never really been outside of my parent’s and everyone else had already visited. I was too nervous to ask for directions.” 

“Do you talk so much because you want us to share too or because we make you nervous?” People on the Isle were always blunt with what they wanted towards allies, but Carlos was just blunt with everyone. Jay flicked his cheek which got him a shove in return. “Leave me be, you were wondering the same thing.” 

“Yeah, but I’m not going to shove it in his face when he’s already nervous around us. He’s been cool so far, and if you keep acting like he’s one of your science problems to figure out, he’s not going to deal with us any more.” At first, he was just trying to defend the prince. But the more he talked, the more the other boy blushed and Jay was enjoying it too much to stop. “Well I guess it's out there, so which one is it Prince Ben? Do we make you nervous?” He took a piece of fruit off Ben’s plate and popped it in his mouth, sucking the juice off of each of his fingers while making direct eye contact. 

The girls giggled when Ben only gaped like a fish, but he quickly pulled himself together. “Both because you four definetly make me nervous,” he answered. “I’d appreciate learning more about you, even if it's only the basics like your favorite colors or how you’re liking Auradon and your classes so far. Have you made any friends?” 

Evie’s smile changed to a little more devilish as she leaned forward and batted her eyelashes. “Oh, I can think of one...though I’m not sure if I want to stay  _ just _ friends or have a little fun…” Mal pinched her side and she squeaked, easing the atmosphere. “I was just teasing him!” She turned back to Ben and apologized even if she didn’t actually mean it. 

“It’s fine,” Ben assured them as his voice cracked. “Though I’m afraid I’m taken. My father has me in an arranged marriage with Aurora’s daughter, Audrey. Neither of us think of the other that way, but we’re best friends so it’ll be fine.” 

Jay frowned at the notion of being forced to marry someone, not even the Isle was that far behind in the times. It was be with whoever you want to as long as you don’t show weakness. “Arranged marriages are still a thing? I thought all of you over here are all about true love and all that.” Ben shrugged and he glared into his food. “That’s bullshit.” 

“Well, Aurora and Rapunzel were going to bring their states back to being independent kingdoms because they were upset with the way my father was running things. Rapunzel only had the backing to do that if she wasn’t alone since she wasn’t queen yet. Aurora could do whatever she wanted, so my dad made the offer of an alliance with her and she took it. It gives her more power with our decisions, which is why she’s able to work in the hospital even though my father doesn’t like it.” 

Mal latched on to what he was saying with her claws. “I didn’t realize that there were people that would go against the High King, I thought they all elected him into power?” Her eyes shifted green for a second, but Ben didn’t even flinch. 

“They did, which is why they have a right to disagree with him, and a lot of the other rulers have struggled with some of the decisions made. I hope that when I become king, things will be better and we won’t have as much tension as we do currently.” Ben shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with discussing the rougher side of his land's politics. 

It said a lot that he was willing to share that with them, and after exchanging a look with Mal, Jay decided it was only fair that one of them give something in return. When Mal’s magic washed over them and he knew no one would over hear, he took a deep breath. “I thought that might be true, at least I’d hoped the Sultan and Sultana would be.” He got a confused look from Ben like he expected and he shrugged in response. “My father wasn’t really the parental type, so I was mostly raised by my aunt and uncle. One of which just happened to be Cassim, Aladdin’s father, and he told me stories about them. I wasn’t hesitant to meet Jordan because I didn’t like her dad, but because I knew how excentric they could be.” 

“Look at you knowing some big words,” Mal teased to make the others laugh so she could use the sound to cover up the removal of her spell. “I feel like Jade would get along with Jordan like fire to dry wood, we’d have to shove them at each other and run.” 

He made a face at the thought. “Ew, that’s my sister Mal.” She was only a year older than him at seventeen, so it was easy to become best friends with her and see themselves more as siblings than cousins. 

“I didn’t realize that you had a sister,” Jane said as she sat down with them. She looked worse for wear like she’d either been crying or hadn’t slept, so Mal passed her a slice of something called pizza and gave her a small smile. She’d earned their respect and soon to be sealed, their alliance. 


	2. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs expected to find sympathetic faces masking disgust, outright rage at their existence. What they weren't expecting was those willing to actually help them, even if Jane was fae and a little bit enamored with Mal.

After school they snatched Jane out of the common space and into a hidden alcove of the library. She was flustered to say the least, but mostly because her hair had fallen out of its braid and was falling around her face. “As much as I admire you, Mal, I will wish your hair neon pink if you make a habit out of manhandling me. I’m not interested.” 

“Noted,” Mal agreed with a sly smile. So far all of the other fae’s actions had proven herself worthy and only made Mal more determined to create some actual rules around their relationship. “We didn’t pull you in here for more man-handling, we have an offer that hopefully you won’t be able to refuse.” When Jane just raised an eyebrow even as Jay moved to block the exit, she chuckled. “Our alliance, Janey. We’re offering to give you our protection against anything we plan to do, as well as those who would ridicule you here in Auradon. I know full well that that hair cut was made by kiddy scissors. Just point, and they won’t mess with you anymore.”

“First of all,” Jane said as she crossed her arms, “I know you’ll want something for me in return. And that wording? ‘What we plan to do’, isn’t going to fly with me. I’ll swear here and now that I won’t be able to speak, write, draw, or sign anything you plan to do without the other person knowing about it first, or one of you four giving me permission, but I am not foolish enough to go in blind.” 

Evie’s eyes flashed black for a second but she didn’t make a move forward. “Watch your tone,” she warned, but relaxed quickly after. “In return for what we give you, we ask that you become our eyes and ears here in Auradon. You’re small, you seem weak to the others. They don’t notice you and speak freely, why should they curb their tongue around Fairy Godmother’s charge? You’ll share important secrets that could give us an idea of who is another potential ally, who is an enemy, and if there are any plots against us.” 

“As a show that I’m serious about helping you, I’ll give you a few tips. Lin Li, the daughter of Mulan, is as strong an opponent of the Isle as her parents. She supported Ben in bringing you four here, along with Hannah, Aziz, Emir, and Cassidy. The four of them make up the children of your parent’s heroes.” She pointedly avoided looking at Mal, and she wondered why Aurora’s children would be different. 

Jay turned to look at her for permission, knowing what was about to happen next would require some soundproofing so no one would overhear. Mal nodded and turned to Jane with a raised eyebrow. “Your oath?” No words were spoken between the two as they shook hands, their magic swirling beneath their skin to seal the bond. “Now then. We’re going to break out the other children on the Isle, as well as a few adults who we believe don’t deserve to be there. Cassim, Aladdin’s father, for example. We’ll be doing this  _ with _ or  _ without _ your government's approval, but based on what Prince Ben has shown us we plan to try for approval first.” 

“You’ll need allies for that, which is why you came to me. I’d be happy to help, especially if it means pulling that giant stick out of Beast’s ass and beating him with it,” Jane swore as a grin passed over her lips and revealed pointed teeth. “Alliance sealed?” 

Mal just waved a hand and corrected the damage to Jane’s hair in response. 

* * *

It was decided that a meeting would take place during the coming weekend to discuss terms and decisions about alliances. Jane, per their request, had extended an offer to all parties to join them for meals if they wanted to meet beforehand. Lin Li was next to Jordan the very next day and immediately got the boys talking about tourney. “I’ve always wanted to join one of the sports teams, but the only ones that allow girls aren’t my style. My friend Hilda does archery and asked me to join, but I’m more of a swords person myself. What about you four?” 

Evie perked up immediately and didn’t flinch when Mal squeezed her thigh in warning. “Mal was thinking about joining the tourney team too! Maybe we could talk to the coach together and get him to agree to let you play.” 

“Coach wouldn’t be the problem though, he’s just looking for talent and people willing to take a hit without apologizing to the other person,” Jordan joked easily. “It’s the administration that’s a stickler for the rules. You’d have to take it up with Fairy Godmother, though I’d suggest taking Ben with you if you’re going to speak with her. She tends to save face around him more than anyone else because his mother is her boss.” 

“Are you spilling all of Auradon’s secrets, Jordan?” A boy with shoulder length dark hair and sandy skin appeared and sat down at the end of the table to leave room between him and Mal. “We haven't even decided if we can trust you yet and here she is blabbing, you sure you want her on your side?” 

Jay was stunned silent while the rest of them chuckled. He swallowed quickly and ducked his head, whispering, “you look so much like your grandfather” under his breath. He gritted his teeth when the other boy thanked him, his jaw tensing gave it away. 

“Everyone, this is Aziz. Apparently you can all guess who his parents are,” Jordan said with a carefree smile, but her hands were tensing. “Him and Emir agree that the isle kids shouldn’t be punished, but they aren’t too sure about your older lot for the time being. Apparently you might try shit to try and help out your friends. I don’t see the problem with it, but he has more to lose than I do since he’s inheriting a kingdom.” 

_ Smart _ , she thought as she watched the prince swat Jordan across the table with a napkin. “Is that what everyone else Jane invited thinks too? Is that why they aren’t here, in case we suddenly go bad and free the Isle?” Her words clearly cut all of the Auradon kids, but her tone was light so they knew she wasn’t offended. 

Aziz shrugged. “We don’t think you’d free everyone, you aren’t loyal to all those people. Hose of us who are nervous are just curious to see how bad your judgment is and if we  _ should _ be worried. You do have a few strong supporters though, Dopey’s kid and Hannah for one. And there’s others outside of us who want the other kids off, but they were more thinking those under the age of thirteen for right now. Anxelin, Ruby, Hilda, Artie, Opal…”

“Now who’s spilling all the secrets?” Jordan teased, but there was a bite to her tone that made Aziz shut up immediately. When the VK’s glared at her defensively, she started whispering.“Not everyone can be so open with their support. We tried to get a club together to support Ben, but everyone was terrified that they’d start failing classes or suddenly be shoved into lockers. We’re safe because we hold power or have somewhere to go. Both Aziz and Lin Li have schools in their countries, they’re just here as diplomats. Hannah’s mom runs one of the wealthiest kingdoms in all of Auradon and is best friends with Queen Belle.” 

While Mal watched Evie’s reaction to that tidbit of information, she processed what the others were saying. There were politics here, maybe even worse than back home. At least there you knew you crossed a line because someone tried to attack you, but here everything was hidden behind closed doors with petty fights and social standing walking on a wire. At least that last part was still the same. The bell rang before they could discuss further but Mal kept the conversation tucked away so she could bring it out when they met on the weekend. 

Her nerves and excitement made the week fly by, not to mention the fact that she was bored and just wanted everything to be over with. There was a reason skipping was acceptable on the isle, at least for her. But soon enough, she was sitting with one foot on the desk she was on with the other dangling. They’d secured an empty classroom since most students wouldn’t be wandering into the literature department on a Saturday, even if they needed assistance. 

The others were seated similarly in a semicircle with their backs to the windows, allowing entrance but no exit. Even Jane was a part of their group. An alliance with a VK was more than just some words or a promise. It was binding. 

Lin Li appeared first and bowed respectably, though it was clear she didn’t think herself lesser in the way she held herself. This was a meeting of equals, something Mal could respect. “As you might remember from lunch a few days ago, not all of us are as naive as our peers. I’m not blind to the possibility that you could want some of your families off the isle,” Mal took note of the use of the word family instead of parents, “and I’m willing to support you with gathering information to prove it to the council and Ben. I can’t help you with anything that would hurt Auradon, but I won’t stop you either.”

Carlos hummed slightly, but not a tune she recognized. “You have an older brother, don’t you? I looked up all of the most powerful Auradon families when we got here, you’re the second child. And That’s not even counting Akio and Yi-min.” 

“Or  _ their _ siblings.” Lin Li didn’t seem to be surprised by his accusations. “Li Shang Jr is a political tool my parents are very happy to use to spy on Auradon when they can’t be here. As China now has a similar system to Auradon in that it is an electoral monarchy, Empress Ting Ting decided her children would be schooled at home. Though her sisters felt the same, Akio wanted to join my brother and Yi-min was supposed to be my roommate.” With that out of the way, she answered Carlos’ unsaid question. “All of them are neutral, they’re more in the public eye and can’t show their true opinions. They’ll most likely go with what I decide based on what happens here on out.”

Her crew looked to her with questioning eyes, though she knew what all of them were thinking. Jane was excited and as much as she tried to put on a tough exterior, she was still from Auradon. Carlos and Evie were on board with a trail run if only because they wanted to see what would happen. Jay, as always, would support her even if he didn’t agree. “Jane proved herself to us, we’ll give you that same chance.” 

Lin Li nodded and stood next to Jane. Jordan was next, but she just plopped herself down next to Jay. “He already told me I was on a trial run even if the rest of you aren’t as sure of me as he is.” Mal glared at him, this was her crew to run, but he only grinned at her cheekily. 

Finally, they were faced with Hannah and Doug. He seemed to cecde the floor to her as his princess, so she stepped forward. “My name is Princess Hannah White, daughter of Queen Snow and Prince Florian. I have come to pledge an alliance with Princess Evie, daughter of Queen Grimilhide, and proclaim my kingdom's deepest apologies for the slight that befell you and your mother. We did not stop them from taking your kingdom away from you, therefore I offer you my own crown in penance.” 

_ Well fuck _ . Of all the reactions that Mal expected, that was not one of them. She looked at Evie and shrugged when she got a wide eyed expression in response. This was not about their crew, so it was Evie’s choice what to do.  _ Not my kingdom, not my crown. _

“Princess Hannah, your mother is my step-sister, but this alone doesn’t spare you your crown. My mother chose to go to the Isle, for if they wanted to make her the Evil Queen, she would rule over all the villains in the land. The one question I have for you is this. Did your mother try to get me off the isle? Did she only fight for me if she did?” 

Hannah blinked at her for a second, stunned. “My mother didn’t know of your existence until we were seven years old, in fact we didn’t know that any children existed at all. The second that information came to light, my mother knew it was too late for any of you to be taken away with Adam as King. So she did what she could and petitioned for medical assistance and better food, and she told Ben who you were. She’s the reason you were one of the four chosen.” 

Evie burst into tears and opened her arms for a hug from the other girl, saying that she was forgiven. Mal knew that her girlfriend was exaggerating her emotions, but it was clear they came from somewhere. They’d been abandoned on the isle, so it was nice to know someone fought for them. 


	3. Just Another Day...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've officially survived two weeks of being in Auradon and are inching into their third. There are new trials here, but it's nothing they can't handle. At least, they think they can handle it.

The first week of classes flew by quickly until they were facing another Monday. Bea had remained hidden in the boys dorm room with only Ben and Jane knowing she was even in there. It was hilarious to watch Carlos look jealous as his cat purred constantly in Jane’s lap as if she had found a new favorite human, and Jane had sworn not to tell her mother. “Just don’t get out or they’ll find you real fast. Some of the guys have allergies and will start sneezing, it won’t be too hard to realize that it started so soon after your boy Carlos showed up.” 

It helped Evie relax to watch as Jane kept proving her worth, not only to Mal, but the rest of them as well. She understood Carlos’ need to be alone sometimes and showed him some secret spots to disappear to, while letting Jay flirt with her and not seeming affected. When Evie asked her about it, she said she had no interest in anyone like that. “Oh. I didn’t realize that was a thing, everyone on the isle is super touchy and flirty. Mostly to steal stuff, but still. I respect it though and if Jay makes you uncomfortable you can always tell him to fuck off.” 

Jane blushed when she heard the swear. They were in poetry writing and had been separated into pairs to create a piece together, but mostly the two of them were just catching up while Jane wrote down random ideas. Evie wasn’t much of a writer. “I appreciate the attention, I just don’t care for anything else.” 

“You know you would look really good in a different color palette, all these light colors are making you look paler than you are. If you wanted to stick with it, I would suggest some white accents to contrast and maybe some blush…” In her head, Evie could visualize all the changes she could do to Jane’s every day to highlight her natural beauty, she had gorgeous eyes and now that her hair was a good length…. She shook her head when she realized what she was doing. “Sorry, you’re beautiful the way you are, U shouldn’t have said anything.”  _ If she’s insulted, Mal is going to kill me _ . 

All she got in return was a bright smile and a shrug. “You know I’d never really thought about changing things up. Fairy Godmother has kind of dictated my style since I was little, so I don’t really know anything else. I wouldn’t mind a makeover if you’re offering…” Jane questioned. “I don’t know if I’m the type to wear your lipstick color though.” 

She didn’t mean to but she squealed in excitement. “No, you’re definitely a natural tone person. Maybe some pinks, but nothing so dark. If you want a few outfits I could use some of your old clothes, otherwise I’d have to buy materials.” 

“Is everything going okay over here, ladies?” Ms. Fauna raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of them, clearly disapproving of what she assumed to be them goofing off. She was right, but Evie didn’t appreciate her tone. 

Jane, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be phased as she smiled brightly with gritted teeth and handed over their paper. “Yeah, we were just talking about how to incorporate both of our interests into the piece so it felt like a combined effort. I wouldn’t want to hand something in that didn’t show how hard both of us worked on it.” She took back the paper when Ms. Fauna offered it, keeping her smile until the fae turned around and left them to continue. “I love them, I do. But sometimes I wish they would just  _ retire,  _ doesn’t Fairy Godmother know they were terrible with Aurora?” 

_ That might be the point, _ Evie observed but didn’t dare say it outloud. The people of Auradon might really be kind-hearted and trying to be good, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t crush her for not being one of them or god-forbid, speaking out against one of their leaders. “Meet after classes so I can work on designs?”

“Totally,” Jane agreed. She was practically bouncing as they joined Jay outside of the classroom and she giggled when she saw his face. “Have a rough class?” She mimicked his pouty face and started full on laughing when he tried to grab at her waist. 

“I got paired with this total idiot who  _ does _ not live up to his last name. His parents are King Charming and Cinderella, he’s got zero brain cells that aren’t focused on getting his dick wet or getting out of responsibility.” Evie raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at how upset he was at that. “Anthony but he doesn’t ask permission.” 

A squeak came from next to them as Jane, who didn’t flinch when Mal’s eyes flashed green or when something Carlos was working on started smoking, who was calm when Jay went on a rant, hid behind them and hyperventilated. Evie turned to see a blond boy with perfectly tailored clothes and a sneer on his lips for them passed by and she instantly knew this was who Jay was talking about. “I hate him already,” she commented and turned back to find Jay looking out of his element as he tried to calm Jane down. “What did he do to you?” 

“He made me do his homework and he made a wish and I had to give it to him and…” She was struggling to breathe but her words came out clear and concise. “Fairy Godmother explained that sometimes boys do that kind of thing and I should explain that it hurt me so he wouldn’t do it again but he just rolled his eyes and shoved me off and said ‘we all do things we don’t want to, you aren’t special’. He hasn’t done it again but he might.” 

Suddenly Evie was back in their apartment on the Isle with Mal sobbing between her legs and unable to breathe, apologizing over and over again because  _ I can’t blame her, she feels awful afterwards and sends them away, but I never say no E, I never say no… _ “I’ll kill him.” 

“Hold off on the violence, princess,” Jay warned her as he looked around the hallway. They were drawing a crowd. “Pay attention to what he said and you’ll figure something out.” She glared at him in disbelief, before she realized what he meant.  _ Well I guess that’s something the Isle and Auradon have in common. No one is spared. _

Evie kept what happened in mind when she made her way to Chemistry at the end of the day, something nagging at the back of her mind until she entered the room and realized what it was. Prince Chad Charming was in class with her. She went to sit in her normal seat at the back with Carlos, but was stopped by Mr. Deley. “Sir?” she questioned. 

“I’m separating you two today, I want to see how you do without each other and if it’ll increase your participation. If nothing changes or you struggle, I’ll allow you to go back to your seat next class. Take your seat Princess Evie.” As strict as he was about the rules in his classroom, Mr. Deley was actually one of the more respectful teachers and had quickly expressed how impressed he was with Carlos and Evie. Not because they were Isle kids, but because they were tied for top of the class. 

She sat down at a table closer to the front next to Doug and tried to keep a neutral expression on her face. He’d been at the meeting and was close with Hannah, but that didn’t mean that she trusted him. She didn’t trust anyone from Auradon.  _ Yet _ , she reminded herself. There were a few she could see making good allies. And if she thought about it, most of her hesitation came from not wanting to share those she cared about. Jordan was close with Jay, Jane with Mal...she didn’t want to lose them. 

Doug drew her out of her thoughts with a nudge so she would realize she was being called on. When had class started? Her nerves were already on edge but then she noticed who’d decided to sit with them. “That’s Chad Charming, not all there there if you know what I mean.” 

“He seems there there to me,” she whispered as she watched him. His eyes were scanning the room slowly almost as if he was looking for threats, and if she didn’t know where she was, she might have thought him an Isle kid. “Not my type though, too focused on his two inches,” she whispered to Doug who almost choked trying to hold in his laughter. 

Said prince seemed to notice that she was talking about him because he sent her a flirtatious smirk that she ignored in favor of writing notes. “Come on, pretty girl, I know you like what you see…” He was biting his lip as he looked at her in a way she was sure was supposed to be sexy or something. “What’s your name?”

“Princess Evelyn of not interested in you, right next to please be quiet lake and back off mountain,” she snarked back quickly before raising her hand. “Mr. Deley, wouldn’t that combination cause it to synthesize?” 

The teacher looked at the board and the information he had presented with a confused look. “It shouldn’t not unless...in certain conditions yes, but…” The fact that she had caused him pause made her proud of herself as she went back to her notes. “...can you come up to the board to present your reasoning? I don’t follow.” 

* * *

“How did you learn that stuff? We don’t have those materials here and I thought you didn’t have anything expensive on the isle, or well, worth anything.” Doug’s question stung slightly, but it was clear he didn’t realize what he was saying. 

She shrugged. “My dad was a chemist, so he taught me with what he had and would make me gifts out of what he could find...it’s not…” She had to force down a growl when she felt someone approaching who wasn’t Carlos. He’s stayed back to finish working on his project since he refused to work with anyone but Evie, and everyone else should have gone to their next classes. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing you’re offering, I’ll tell you that,” Chad ground out as he looked down on her, trying to play like he could intimidate her. “I came to apologize for ever trying to waste my time on someone like you, I thought you’d appreciate the chance to be around a better class of people. You know,  _ actual  _ royalty.” He was looking at her like she was trash and expecting her to break, but she wasn’t one of the privileged girls he was used to dealing with. As much as she wanted to get away from the Isle, she refused to sacrifice her dignity. 

But before she could dig her claws into him, Doug grabbed her hand. “Evie, we have to meet up with Ben, remember? He wanted to talk to you about how you’re adjusting.” His eyes didn’t leave Chad as he spoke, just slowly pulling her away. 

“Sorry that took so long, E,” Carlos said as he left the classroom. “Ready to go meet Ben?” He took Evie’s hand and kissed her cheek gently, snapping her out of it. “He said he had a surprise for us, remember?” 

“Yeah, I remember,” she whispered as she turned to walk with him down the hallway. She didn’t breathe until they turned the corner, pressing her face into his shoulder as she collected herself. “Tell Doug thank you when we see him next, he stopped me from ripping that assholes throat out with my teeth.” 

Carlos laughed quietly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the cafeteria. Ben was at their usual spot and beamed at them as they walked over, looking chipper as ever. “What’s up? Why’d you want to see us?” 

“I got Bea approved as an official emotional support animal! She’s allowed on campus and no one can take her away from you without facing legal repercussions.” Ben was beaming like the sun and it warmed Evie clar through to her toes; he was just so pure and wanted to make them happy. It was a new and  _ very _ welcome feeling. 

* * *

****POV CHANGE****

Mal wasn’t  _ happy _ exactly, it was more like tentative enjoyment. If the worst her crew had to deal with was some stuck up prince thinking he has a right to insult Evie, and not even do it well, they were going to be fine. She watched as her boys tussled on the tourney field, showing off their quick reflexes and muscle tone as they flexed for her. “Careful boys!” 

“Come on Mal, we won’t be  _ too  _ tired when we’re done,” Jay called back with a flirtatious wink and blew her a kiss. She swatted it out of the air and he fell back into Carlos’ arms as if he was injured. He groaned when he hit the ground and their tussle started all over again. 

“They really are something, is that why you’re drawing them?” Someone asked and Mal tensed immediately. She was losing her touch if people kept sneaking up on her. When she turned, she was met with a perfectly pink outfit and perfectly curled hair. “I’m Audrey, Sleeping Beauty’s daughter.” 


	4. Running Into Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal is making some discoveries and she's not exactly sure how to deal with any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Makoza whose comment inspired me to write another chapter even though I literally just updated. If you want me to update, literally just bribe me with comments because I am a hoe for validation and attention.

Mal felt a growl slowly building in her throat at the perceived threat, but then she let herself breathe and actually look at the girl looming over her. She wasn’t as put together as she tried to appear; her snarl was plastered on and she was trembling even without a breeze. 

“Look,” the princess whispered, “I know that my mother loves yours and she says you’re so much like her. I don’t believe that you could ever be like one of us, but that doesn’t mean you don’t belong here instead of with the worst of humanity.” She opened her mouth to respond, but Audrey held up a hand that would have been patronizing if she clearly wasn’t holding back tears. “I just...I have to hate you. Ben is my betrothed and if Beast thinks I agree with him, he’ll take it away. My mother loses power and I can’t protect him anymore. So I’m sorry, but you aren’t going to like me.” __

“I don’t even know you, we literally just met.” Mal didn’t know how to handle this and she hated the feeling it gave her. She hated that this world was all politics and back alley dealings instead of something she could fight or scare the shit out of. 

Audrey huffed. “You’ll find that a lot of people will judge you by name only around here, and it's not just going to be the ones that’ll say it to your face.” She twirled perfectly and stormed away as if they had just been in a fight. It must have worked because her boys were watching the princess leave with narrowed eyes, ready to spring into action if she needed them. They never leapt to her defence in a fight without her asking for it and it made her smile to see the old habit. 

When they finally turned to look at her, Mal shook her head to let them know Audrey wasn’t a danger. The interaction caused a thought to start nagging in the back of her head until she waved goodbye to the boys before running inside, letting her magic reach out until she found what she was looking for. More like who, but still. 

“Mal?” Ben questioned worriedly as she dragged him up the stairs towards the dorms, even though he didn’t fight her on it. “You’re making a face like you’re planning a council meeting, is something going on? I understand if you don’t want to talk about it because it's not like we’ve known each other very long and…” 

She shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth. “Not in the hallway, even here in Auradon the walls have ears. And apparently, eyes,” she reminded him as she glanced at one of the security cameras set up in the hallway. Ben had assured them all that it was illegal to have cameras in the bedrooms for privacy reasons, but she still had Carlos check anyway. Finally they got to her room and she locked the door for good measure. “I need to talk to you about something and it's not easy to say, so you better let me get it out fast.” She pointed to a chair and Ben quickly sat, reminding her of Evie for a second when he corrected his posture. “I want to trust you, my…” she hesitated on the word, knowing nothing she used would be right. “...my friends want to trust you. You’re the first person to make action happen since the Isle was created and ever since we’ve been here, you’ve made it your mission to help us. I don’t understand why. Why is it so important to you that we get to live here? That all of us from the Isle get to live here? What do you want with us?” 

“I want you to be safe and happy. I want to correct the mistakes my father made in fear and anger because he was punished with magic,” Ben explained easily, as if being completely honest and vulnerable with someone like her was the easiest thing in the world. “I want to never visit with my aunts only to see them crying because someone they love is imprisoned without cause.”

She watched him pause and she knew there was more, but she gave him the time to think. “Guilt and anger is what you’re saying, I get that. It's nice to know even princes living in big castles experience emotions like us normal people.” 

Ben laughed. “I don’t think anyone is blind enough to think you or your friends are normal, you’re way too interesting for that.” He blushed lightly and ducked his head when she just stared at him, clearing his throat lightly. “Most importantly, the reason I want you all off the Isle is because I want to stop waking up from nightmares.” Mal raised an eyebrow at him in question, projecting her confusion over  _ what exactly _ he was so afraid of. “There’s a map that my father had created to watch the isle, I saw a girl almost get raped when I was seven. I had snuck in because that’s when we found out about all of you and I wanted to see for myself. I can’t...I can’t be the reason that continues to happen.”

Honesty was a privilege where she came from, you couldn’t even show emotions that weren;t carefully crafted down to the last lip bite and tear. Ben gave it away so freely, and to  _ her _ of all people. A feeling of vulnerability washed over her like an itchy wool blanket that she couldn’t wear to tear off. “You’ve been honest with me, and so I’m going to be honest with you,” she promised and shrugged off the debt he had unknowingly created. “I’m getting my people off that shit hole one way or another. It looks like you’ll be able to help me do it the Auradon way, and I truly hope that it doesn’t come to anything else.”

“Someone tried to poison my food recently at one of the council meetings, so it had to have been someone who was there.” Ben was constantly surprising her but this was not what she expected. “It very easily could have even been my own father, he’s not happy with my choices right now.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Mal took a step back to look at him and couldn’t place his relaxed posture and lazy smile with the same person who had just said there was an attempt on his life. “Do you want me to do something about it? Are you warning me?” 

Ben laughed. “If someone is trying to kill me, it means I’m making the right choice,” he said as he got up to leave, giving her a soft smile before turning back to the door right when her crew showed up. “I hope the four of you have a good night.” He disappeared down the hallway. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Mal whispered under her breath as she almost collapsed into a chair. “This day has been the weirdest experience and I refuse to go to dinner tonight. Jay, are you alright to sneak us something from the cafeteria?” She pulled him down for a quick kiss when he agreed and practically purred her approval over how he was taking care of them. “E, can you find me something to sleep in? I’m so tired.” 

While the other two bustled about with their jobs, Mal gladly curled up into Carlos when he sat down next to her. “You have a lot of explaining to do when Jay gets back, you’ve met with royalty twice today and each time it's made you off kilter. We can’t make you balanced again if you keep all this to yourself,” he reminded her and she hummed as he ran fingers through her hair. As much as she hated to admit it, he was entirely right as per usual. “Did either of them do anything to hurt or insult you?” 

“No,” she assured him. “Both were just giving me information. Audrey is Queen Aurora’s daughter and apparently that betrothal to Ben is important enough to her family that she needs to act like she hates me. She supports us, but if Beast found that out...betrothal over and Ben doesn't have the power on his side that he needs.” 

“Did she really call him Beast instead of King Adam? That takes balls,” Evie said as she held up one of Jay’s t-shirts to her body and started to change into it. “I know we’re waiting for Jay to be back and all, it can we talk about how Ben seems to have a total crush on you? Oh, I can see the headlines now! Maleficents daughter steals the heart of Prince Ben, yet they can never be! Arranged Marriage prevents what could be true love…” 

Mal shut her up with a kiss because she didn’t want to think about the fact that talk of Ben liking her made her heart flutter in a way that had only happened thrice before. She pushed it away as they ate dinner together and ignored it in favor of telling all of them what had gone down that day. She tried to distract herself with cuddling Evie, but when the other girl’s light snores started, Mal knew she had to face facts. Her mother had warned her that there was a dragon inside them and some of their instincts came out to play. To protect, to fight, to breathe fire even if it's just with words…but the strongest call was to hoard the richest treasure she could find, collecting every valuable she saw. It just so happened that to her, the richest and most valuable of treasures was people’s hearts. 


	5. Poor Unfortunate Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos needs something to do with his hands besides what he did to make Jay pass out, so he finds that music room that Ben told him about and starts to play. As it turns out, he isn't the only one with ideas about sneaking off in the night. He tells himself he only tolerates them for the entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm updating a lot recently but I've needed something to do besides stay inside and do homework. Plus, I figured it might help those of you who need a distraction. Pun intended.

He could still taste the salt on his tongue when he got dressed into his pajamas and it made him smile as he remembered how relaxed Jay had felt under his hands. All of them were struggling to deal with the way things were in Auradon, but Jay was the one who was struggling to adjust the most. Mal had her mission to focus on while Evie was working on their new wardrobes now that she had new material to work with. Carlos adapted, he always did, and he was doing most of their homework so he didn’t really care all that much. But Jay didn’t really have something outside of tourney to wind him down from the adrenaline constantly coursing through him, so Carlos always let himself be used in whatever way Jay needed. 

But just because his boyfriend had passed out from pleasure only a few moments after he finished didn’t mean Carlos wasn’t still hyped up on energy. He didn’t get horny like the others, though he did enjoy pleasing them, he just didn’t want anything like that done to him. So when they finished, he was left with all of this energy that had nowhere to go. 

Ben had told him that he was allowed to use the music room whenever he wanted, but he wasn’t sure that applied to one in the morning.  _ At least I won’t get caught _ , he reminded himself as he let his fingers glide over the keys. He’d memorized the teachers schedule for patrols, they stopped in the main buildings after midnight and in the dorms only happened every half hour after twelve thirty. He hummed lightly to himself as he took a seat and started to play one of the few tunes he knew, all of which just happened to be the songs of the villains. 

“You’re really good,” someone said and he pretended he wasn’t afraid. When he looked up, there was an older girl with her hair up in a ponytail walking over to him from the door. She’d been far enough away that he didn’t hear her. “Was that Ursula’s song?” 

A younger version of the girl, except with almost white blonde hair, appeared at the door and pushed it open slightly, waving. “Harmony, you know that’s what that song was and we interrupted his practice! We should get going before your big mouth gets us caught.” Something about her almost reminded Carlos of Morgan, Uma’s younger cousin. “I’m so sorry, she’s a bit pushy sometimes.” 

“You don’t get to talk, Arabella, you’re...hey, wait, I really am sorry if we freaked you out and for interrupting your practice. We’ll leave if you want…” Harmony was pouting as she said it and he was surprised she even noticed him trying to sneak away. He had hoped with their argument they would have forgotten all about him, but it was clear they weren’t going to leave him alone any time soon. “I get wanting to be alone, I mean I have four sisters and like, twenty seven cousins, so trust me, I really do get it.” 

The other one, Arabella?, came into the room and gestured at the bench like she wanted him to go back to playing. He didn’t dare let himself speak but he moved back to the piano and started playing a few notes. “You’re Carlos, right?” 

“Hush, don’t ruin the mood,” her cousin snapped gently and he raised an eyebrow at them. Harmony took a deep breath as she pulled herself up onto the piano’s body, lounging lazily as she watched him play. She started to hum along, until suddenly she was making up her own lyrics. “The only way to get what you want, is to become Auradon yourself...Can we do that? My dear, sweet Carlos, that's what we do…” 

Arabella joined in, “it's what we live for. To help unfortunate isle folk like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to.” She glanced at him to see if he was offended but he was enjoying the show too much to put much thought into it. 

“I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bitch,” Harmony continued and smiled when he chuckled in shock. “But you'll find that nowadays, we’ve mended all our ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a switch.” The two girls looked at each other and started to harmonize as if they’d been doing this their whole lives. They probably had. 

“ _ True? Yes _ ,” They sang. 

_ “And we fortunately know a few moves _

_ It's a talent that we always have possessed _

_ And dear Carlos, please don't laugh _

_ we use it on behalf _

_ Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed. _ ” __

“Pathetic, I know right?” Harmony let the sacarsm slide off her tongue and Carlos decided he actually kind of enjoyed the company, at least they weren’t boring him half to death. “Poor unfortunate souls! In pain, in need. This one longing to be richer, that one wants to get the boy…”

He knew his part as he questioned the two easily, “And do you help them?” 

“ _ Yes, indeed, _ ” they agreed. 

“ _ Those poor unfortunate souls _

_ So sad, so true _

_ They come flocking to our dorm room _

_ Crying, "Help, princess, please!" _

_ And we help them _

_ Yes, we do _

_ Now it's happened once or twice _

_ Someone couldn't pay the price _

_ And we’re afraid we had to take 'em to the toll… _ ” 

Arabella sighed as she threw the back of her hand to her forehead, leaning on Carlos slightly as she bent over backwards, her hair tickling his fingers as he kept up the music. “Yes I've had the odd complaint,” she told him with a pout.

“But on the whole we've been saints,” Harmony pointed out as she glared at her cousin and pulled her away from him. To those poor unfortunate souls! Have we got a deal?” The way she said it he knew she only meant to continue the song. But in his head he considered her words.  _ If I become auradon, I'll never be with my people ever again _ .  _ But, we’d have a chance to survive.  _

“ _ We’re very busy women and haven't got all day _

_ You poor unfortunate soul _

_ It's sad but true _

_ If you want to cross the bridge,  _

_ You've got the pay the toll _

_ Take a gulp and take a breath _

_ The boss is on a roll _

_ This poor unfortunate soul! _ ” 

When Carlos hit the last note, both girls started giggling madly as they basically collapsed. “If our mothers heard us we’d be dead for sure. You more than me since you’re supposed to know better, and Aunt Ariel was actually the one who had to face her.” Arabella was smiling but her words cut through him like a knife. 

“You’re princesses of Atlantica,” he breathed and suddenly he knew why Arabella looked like Morgan, they were related in some complicated way that made him sick to think about. “And I just played Ursula’s song. Fuck me.” 

“Sorry, you’re not my type,” Harmony joked and he glared at her defensively. “I’m just teasing you, don’t worry about it too much. Neither of us are mad at you for playing that song, especially since you clearly had no idea who we are until just now. And I’m sorry if we freaked you out again, I know our version of the song was menacing, but to be fair it was Aunt Ursula’s.” She noticed his surprise and she shrugged. “Our moms wanted her and Morgana gone because they had gone too far to turn back. But their kids? Mom was pissed that grandfather didn’t do anything, so she told my aunts and all of us what she learned about her villains.” 

He tucked that bit of information away for later when Arabella tapped his shoulder. “I’m actually glad we found you in here, we wanted to talk to you and see how you’re holding up. We don’t know what your life was like on the isle, but we do know what it's like to be seperated from everything you’ve ever known and thrown into a completely different culture.” 

“You don’t have to tell us anything, or even talk to us if you don’t want to,” Harmony assured him when she noticed the distrust on his face. “We just wanted to let you know we’re here if you ever decide you need us. It’d be nice to have someone else who's alone here, so we can do this together.” 

“Thank you,” he whispered just as Jane flew into the room in a frenzy. He ducked out of sight behind the piano as his heart pounded in his chest and he listened to see if Jane had seen him. Clearly she hadn’t because she just told the girls that her mom was coming because she heard some noise and that they needed to leave. He stayed hidden until he was sure they were gone then got back to his room as quickly as possible. He collapsed into his bed when he made it, but he was smiling as he thought about what had just happened. 

A memory poked at his tired brain until he was forced to focus on it, and that’s when he remembered.  _ ““Not everyone can be so open with their support.” _


	6. Blushing Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal finds out that she enjoys turning Ben's cheeks as red as they can go, and it looks like she's not alone.

Mal was exhausted to say the least. Now that they were getting further into the school year, there was so much work to be done and all of the teachers had decided that they had enough time to settle in. There was no leaveway anymore, the pressure was on for them to keep up appearances. One slip could mean the difference between them bringing the others over and the four of them being sent back. 

Evie and Carlos had told her they would be late to lunch because they had a project to work on in the library, while Jay had gone with them to give her “some alone time with your new man”. She’d rolled her eyes, but it made her smile for the first time that day and it helped her feel more relaxed. 

She grabbed a few things from the line before heading over to where she saw Ben. He was completely alone and glancing around as if he didn’t have a care in the world besides where his friends were. She felt something warm wrap through her like her dragon was content and she hated that she was doing this to her crew and to herself. As much as she trusted him after what they had talked about a few days before, there was still so much they didn’t know about each other. And on the off chance that her perfect people would be okay with her bringing someone else in, what would that do to Ben? Would he be okay with her having so many people in her heart? Would he be able to love her if he knew her past? 

“Did Evie pull you into a makeover? You somehow look more beautiful than usual.” Ben smiled at her as if he wasn’t even embarrassed by saying those words. She stuck her tongue out at him so she wouldn’t snort her disbelief. “Honestly, is this what happens when she takes over?” 

“Oh yeah. We made a bet with the boys and lost, so now she has to wear pants and I’m forced to wear a skirt.” Mal pouted as she tried to figure out how to sit and suddenly she was relieved that Evie had convinced her to wear tights underneath. “Is that all it takes to make a girl beautiful to you? Put her in a skirt?” 

Ben shrugged. “I wasn’t really paying attention to your outfit, I was just surprised that I could see all of your face. Your hair is tucked back today,” he pointed out and she touched the dragon pin Evie had put into her hair. “All it takes to make a girl beautiful is for her to be confident and for it to show on her face. Now everyone gets to see that on you.” 

“If you’re trying to romance me, I’ll remind you that you have a betrothed and I am not facing her fury or the media when they find out about it.” Mal threatened him with one of her french fries before popping it into her mouth and sucking the salt off her thumb. “So what exactly are you trying to do, Prince Ben?” She raised an eyebrow at him and he didn’t even flinch. 

“You got me, I’m trying to make sure you don’t kill me when I tell you something. Though you did make it easy to tell you, at least I wasn’t lying.” Her stomach dropped as he spoke, what could he possibly need to tell her that was so awful he felt the need to compliment her so much? “Part of my coronation is that I’m blessed with Fairy Godmother’s wand. Both my parents and Fairy Godmother have asked me to let you know that your four are required to be on one of the balconies or else you can’t attend. I’m sorry…” 

She couldn’t help it, she immediately burst into giggles as she looked at his face. “That’s it? You just wanted to tell me that the people running this place weren’t stupid enough to let four villain kids nar the most powerful object still in use today?” Ben blushed clear to his neck and she decided it was a good color on him. “So you get blessed by a wand and then what?” __

“I’m King of Auradon City?” He said it like it was a question. “Well, technically I already am because it happened when I turned sixteen but it takes six months to plan this type of thing and it's my job to do it. The actual event will happen at the end of November, the whole school is invited. They tried to argue about the four of you coming, but I can be stubborn when I think something’s important. No one gets to fight me on that.” __

Mal hummed quietly as she picked at her food for a few moments, taking it all in. Having one-on-one conversations with Ben was different; he didn’t look at anyone else and he let her speak at her own pace. “So we have just over a month before your coronation.” __

“Yup. It's the last week before our next break,” Ben said and pretended he didn’t see her confusion over why there were so many school breaks. Did they have to actually learn something? “We have six weeks of classes because there’s a lot of events going on during that time. There’s family weekend on the 9th and 10th, then my coronation on the 15th.” 

“Why do y’all have so many events going on all the time? Breaks and coronations, family weekend, what even is that? Don’t they let you just sit down and relax every once in a while? Like have a week of classes where you aren’t preparing for some big deal party?” Mal couldn’t understand how Ben kept it all in his head. “You need something special for yourself or you’re going to go batshit before you get a chance to graduate.”

Ben snorted and covered it up by quickly replying, “well it's close to Christmas and that’s when I get to have time to myself.” When she asked him what he meant, he looked at her in surprise. “Do you man why do I get to relax?” 

“No, what’s Christmas?” She shifted uncomfortably when he stared at her and she glared at him to take some power back in the situation. “The Isle only has the winter solstice and some family’s celebrated other stuff because it was their tradition, but I’m fae and my mother wasn’t big on celebrating what the humans wanted to do. The solstice just happened to be special for most of our cultures so it was the one day no crime happened. All of the commoners were too busy bringing gifts to whoever ran their territory so that they might gain favor.” 

“Can I ask you about the territory thing later?” He seemed excited for some reason but she nodded anyway. “Okay, cool. Well here we have Christmas which is on December 25th every year, where we cut down pine trees and decorate them in lights, bake a lot of food for everyone, get each other presents, and hang stockings over fireplaces because Santa comes and gives everyone presents in their stockings.” He took out his IPad and started looking up information, pointing to a photo of an old fat man wearing heavy winter clothes. 

“So an old white dude breaks into everyone’s houses and leaves them presents in exchange for cookies. Fine, but why does it have to be a pine tree? Why do you have to bring it inside? Why is it on that day every year? Why do you give each other presents and what’s with the stockings?” 

Ben put his stuff away and fixed his tie like he was going to share something important. “My mom told me this story when I was young. Basically a really long time ago people would bring a pine tree into their homes because they were the only trees to ‘stay alive’ during the winter and they thought it would help them survive too. Then one day there was this couple who wanted to get married but they were really poor and couldn’t afford a big celebration. The town came together and used one of the trees that had been cut down as decoration, covering it in lights and things that people had made. They left gifts under the tree for the couple and the day of their wedding was the 25th, so we celebrate on their anniversary each year.” 

Mal felt a wistful smile cross her lips as she thought about the ways they tried to create some happiness on the Isle, not unlike in the story he told. It was nice and she leaned across the table to thank him with a quick kiss on the cheek, only realizing what she had done when she sat back down. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too…” 

He didn’t seem all that offended by her actions and waved over her crew with a smile. “It’s okay, I’m not upset with you. But can I ask why your gut reaction was to kiss me? A thank you would have worked just as well.” 

“We don’t say thank you,” Evie explained as she sat down next to her girlfriend and tried to get her to breathe. “Politeness on the Isle wasn’t really a thing, so most of our gratitude was shown through physical action. Kissing on the cheek, gift giving, that kind of thing. It's just a gut reaction for us, I guess, but we’ll try not to do it here.” 

Ben shook his head quickly and almost seemed nervous as he said, “No it’s okay, I’m used to it. My family is french and we usually greet each other by giving kisses on the cheek, so it was nice, I haven’t done that in a while because of how much I’m away from them or too busy to do much more than wave and run.” 

Mal glanced at the others and could basically read their thoughts when he said that, knowing that the four of them were on the same page. “Is it okay if we do that with you? It’ll keep us from assaulting other people with it, and you said you miss it...besides, I want to see Audrey’s face when Evie does it around her for the first time.” He agreed and the four of them cheered, but Mal was certain that the real reason the other three were so excited was because they also thought the dark red on Ben’s cheeks was a good color on him. 


	7. War Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a very interesting day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that I listened to while writing this: Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars and The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Ben was very happily confused with this new dynamic. All week the VKs had been going out of their way to kiss him in some way or another and as much as it was welcome, he didn’t understand why they were all so open to it. He knew that they saw affection on the Isle as a way of showing gratitude, but what could they possibly be thanking him  _ this much _ for?

He was lost in thought on his way to a meeting, knowing that he was not going to be able to sit there and listen to Fairy Godmother talk about their progress without rolling his eyes. He was snapped out of it when he felt light pressure on both of his cheeks and he blinked when he realized it was the girls. “Good morning Princess Evie, morning Mal,” he said as he gave them what he hoped was a warm smile. “Are you two on your way to class?” 

“Yeah, Fashion and Sewing. Evie here is top of the class and is bored the whole time while I have no idea why I’m there because I can’t even touch the needles.” Mal pouted slightly in frustration and held out her hands, showing him faded lines of burned skin. 

His stomach dropped. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that, I thought they were all made of silver?” When she just shrugged, an idea of exactly  _ why  _ Mal’s needles were made with iron passed through his thoughts but he shoved it down when Evie shook her head. 

“They have a silver coating, but they’re all made of steel which is just iron and carbon. It doesn’t permanently scar her like true iron would, but it still causes burns if she uses them enough,” Evie explained and all of a sudden he felt so stupid for not knowing what  _ sewing needles _ were made out of, but she kissed his cheek again and he forgot all about it. It was clear neither of them blamed him. 

Ben straightened his back slightly and looked Mal in the eyes. “I promise you I will correct this, I’m so sorry you’ve been hurt during classes and I’ll write you a note to excuse you from doing any actual sewing until I can figure something else out. May I take a photograph of your hands to show Fairy Godmother?” 

Mal smirked at his officialness and rolled her eyes dramatically, bringing out a real smile from his lips. She showed him her hands again so he could take a picture, pressing them to her chest dramatically when he was done. “ _ Thank you  _ Prince Ben, whatever would I do without you here to save me from the deadly needles?” She laughed at his pout and kissed his cheek again before grabbing Evie’s hand, walking with an extra pep in her step to class. 

The reason why was increasingly obvious as Audrey came into view looking like someone had just smacked her across the face and she was ready to kill them. “Ben, what the actual fudging hell was that?” He had to stop himself from smiling at her trying to not swear since they were in public, knowing full well she was worse than him when she had the chance. “Why were  _ those _ two kissing you on the cheek? In fact, why was anyone else that close to you in the first place. You’re  _ my  _ boyfriend and unless you plan on changing that, you better keep a good foot of space.” 

“They were just being friendly, I promise. We were talking about why they were so affectionate with each other and when they explained, I said it was okay if they wanted to do that with me too. I’m  _ french _ Audrey,” he pointedly reminded her. “I’m used to people kissing my cheeks every few seconds.” 

She stomped her foot in annoyance and stormed away, much to the interest of the onlookers. As upset as Audrey had appeared, when he finally got to the office he received a text from her with a much different tone.  _ I’m happy that you’re happy, I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long time. On the plus side, this could work to our advantage. _

His mood lifted knowing that his best friend wasn’t actually made at him, Ben walked into Fairy Godmother’s office with the boost of confidence that he needed. “Good afternoon Fairy Godmother, I have much to discuss with you. I know that we were planning to talk about the four from the Isle and their progress here in Auradon, but I have a few concerns about their safety that I feel is much more pertinent. Is it alright if we go over those first before moving on to their grades and social abilities?” He made sure his tone left no room for argument and was happily surprised when she gave in so easily. “Wonderful.” 

“You know I only have what’s best for them at heart,” Fairy Godmother tried to placate him as they sat down. “I’m sure that we can find suitable changes to encourage their safety here. What are your concerns?” 

“First of all, Mal needs a schedule change. She’s being hurt in one of her classes and I refuse to let it go on any longer. Did you know there is  _ iron  _ in sewing needles?” Ben gritted his teeth when the headmistress flinched and he brought out his phone. “Just look at what it’s doing to her hands…” 

* * *

His meeting with Fairy Godmother went about as well as expected. Though she couldn’t argue that there was damage being done, she didn’t see any reason why Mal couldn’t just be given needles made from a different material so she could stay in the class. When Ben pointed out that he didn’t think Evie  _ or _ Mal needed to learn how to sew, she started getting frustrated with him and brought out the rules of the school. They finally came to an agreement that if the teacher decided that Evie didn’t need the class that she wouldn’t have to participate but could use the space for her own work so she was supervised. Mal on the other hand, was a different story. 

“We’ll see how she does with the different needles and if there is still damage being done to her, we’ll meet again and discuss other options.” Fairy Godmother had her back to him so he couldn’t argue as she made an appointment on her calendar, not even needing to ask him if it fit with his because she had it memorised. You still have another free period after this and I suggest you take this time to consider if you’re showing a little too much favoritism.” 

Anger boiled in his stomach until he was certain he was going to throw up, but he shoved it down as he got up from his seat and left the office. Ben hated how he didn’ have any control over what he did when he was in school. He was expected to rule the entire city at only sixteen and yet when he wanted to protect his friends from getting  _ burned _ he was told, ‘we’ll see how she does’ like it wasn’t of any importance. A growl started to rise from his throat as he stormed through the hallway, intent on destroying one of the punching bags in the gym until he saw Carlos. It wasn’t that the sight of the other boy dissipated all of his anger, it was just that he checked himself. “Hey Carlos,” he called. 

White curls appeared out of his locker as he turned around to see who was talking to him. Carlos smiled when he realized it was Ben and gave him an easy wave. “Hey Ben, have you seen Arabella around? She borrowed some of my sheet music and hasn’t given it back.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow at the idea of Carlos and the princess of Atlantis sharing sheet music, but it was clear Carlos was frustrated so it was probably the other girl pulling a prank or something. “I haven’t, but if I see her I’ll mention it. Let me know if she keeps forgetting it, she can’t ignore the order of a king,” he assured with a wink and smiled when Carlos laughed. 

“Whatever Benny-boo,” he called and blew Ben a kiss in thanks. For some reason, Ben pretended to catch it and hold it to his chest like an idiot, but the soft look on Carlos’ face made the action worth it. Blushing and flustered, Carlos headed towards what was hopefully his next class. 

“Careful Benny-boo,” someone said right next to him, making Ben jump until he realized it was just Chad. The two boys rolled their eyes at each other until Chad wrapped him into a headlock and ruffled his hair lightly. “I get that you want to be their friend, but you don’t want to give people the wrong impression though, that there was a different reason your parents arranged a marriage for you.” All of the joking atmosphere left the second Chad made his point. “Your new friends might not care, but they aren’t the ones you should be worried about.” 

He raised an eyebrow at Chad as the growl came back, though luckily this time it was more defensive than angry. “What’s that supposed to mean?” The other boy didn’t respond as he walked away, leaving Ben only slightly better than he was right after he’d left Fairy Godmother’s office. He sent off a quick text to Audrey, hoping she knew what was wrong with Chad. Her response was not reassuring and only made Ben feel worse. 

_ Audrey Rose:  _ He’s being a jerk right now and some of

what he’s said is bull, but don’t get too made at him. 

Why wouldn’t I get mad at him for insinuating

that my parents arranged our marriage because

I’m gay and that’s not okay with anyone 

Important? : _ Benny Boy _

_ AR: _ Ugh, he makes it so hard for me to be his friend. 

_ AR:  _ To be fair he doesn’t know I’m the gay one, 

probably why he’s had a crush on me for so long. 

Oh thank god, you’ve noticed. I thought I was

going to have to get a new girlfriend, one that

wasn’t so oblivious. : _ BB _

_ AR:  _ I hate you.

_ AR: _ Anyway, back to your original question, Chad’s 

grandfather forced him into a hunting trip over break

and he said it's gotten worse. I know that doesn’t make

what he said okay, but it’s not like he’s 100% here 

right now. 

Sending back a quick swear was all Ben could do as everything suddenly made a little more sense. Chad’s grandfather had always been a bit manipulative with anger issues to match for when his plans fell through, but it had gotten worse over the years. He’d been one of the people who had actually died before magic created the land that was now Auradon and brought them all back and it screwed him in the head a little. He couldn’t take it out on Kit or Ella because they ran the kingdom and were adults, but Chad had been an easy target since they were little. He was the oldest of his siblings and had all the pressure that came with it, so he sought approval from any authority he could get it from.

Audrey and him had something similar with their families, but Audrey was the most like Chad. Her great-grandmother was even more traditional than the older generation ever was and that was saying something, but at least her parents knew it and tried to help Audrey as best they could. 

Ben hated that there was nothing he could do to help either of them even with his new power. He only thing he could was to create a rule that no royal families were allowed to come to Audradon City unless it was on official business or to visit the school, even though he wished he could do more. When he’d discussed the new law with the council, most of them were confused instead of angry because a lot of them only visited for those exact reasons. He’d explained it away as him learning how to make laws and since of course he knew that those were the only two reasons they came, it wouldn’t make much of a difference. Aunt Ella had thanked him profusely after the meeting because she knew the truth. 

He really needed to figure out a way to stop getting so lost in his own head because when Ben finally let himself focus on what he was doing, he’d changed into running gear and was talking to Jay. “Sure man, I’ll run around the track a few times with you. Wanna race or just go steady?” 

“Race,” Ben felt himself saying even though he didn’t know where it came from. He looked at Jay and only saw understanding on his face, but the other boy didn’t say anything. They lined up and started sprinting, Ben focusing only on his breathing and being one step ahead. All that other stuff didn’t matter as his body demanded attention for his stinging lungs and burning muscles, pissed at him for their neglect ever since he’d taken on more duties. The pain was freeing and distracting and he felt himself relaxing into the steady rhythm of his feet hitting the ground alongside Jay’s. 


	8. BIG Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is having a hard time figuring out where his place is, and if he even has one anymore.
> 
> Mentions of wanting to self harm and how.

The first time Mal kissed him, Jay was turning nine,  _ or was it ten? _ , and had been sure he was about to die. He could feel the bone pushing against his lungs and he knew that if he even breathed too hard he would stop altogether, so he walked slowly and tried to take small gulps of air. He finally made it to Maleficent’s castle and knocked on the door, only to be met with a fierce glare. “It was either show up late or die on the way here,” he told her as he shuffled under her arm and towards where he knew Mal was watching. 

“Excuse me? Boy, what exactly did he do to you that makes you think you can talk to me like that?” Maleficent wasn’t tender as she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit, she wasn’t careful when she felt his legs and torso. But her face softened minutely when she realized what happened. “Mother fucker thinks he can damage you and still send you over here...MAL!” She whirled around to see her daughter waiting patiently for orders and shoved some fabric at her. “Wrap his ribs and feed him some healing potion, I have a set of balls to cut off with a fucking spoon. If he tries to steal anything while he’s here, you know what to do. Only one hand though, he still needs to teach you.” 

When her mother was out the door and out of view, Mal started stripping him down to his bare skin. “I hope you didn’t inherit your father’s stupid, now breathe in as deep as you can while I wrap this so you don’t break more shit by tommorow.” 

He groaned as she put pressure on his ribs while she got to work on wrapping them, the material itchy and uncomfortable on its own. “I see you geet your mouth from your mother,” he growled at her and she flushed slightly before licking her lips. 

“I like to think my mouth is better than my mothers. Want to find out?” Before he could ask her what she was talking about, her lips were pressed against his softly and his brain went fuzzy from the action. She pulled away just enough so he couldn’t feel anything but her breath, and for some reason his head followed her as if chasing her lips. “I guess that answers that,” she said calmly and went back to working on his ribs. 

Jay sat in silence for a while as he tried to collect enough thoughts to figure out what had just happened, watching her bite her lip as she focused and he wondered how they could be so soft if she did that all the time. “Why did you kiss me?” he finally asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You were so out of it after I did it that I could do your wrappings without you freaking out on me, I’m done by the way,” she pointed out and sure enough she was, “and you’re a part of my crew. I needed to claim you somehow and that’s how the older kids do it and how mother says the humans do it and since you’re like, half human, I figured this was the way to go. I don’t have to do it again if you don’t want me to, it can be just this once to make it official.” 

“You’re nervous,” he’d realized as she kept talking, enjoying the glare she gave him when she finally shut up. “It felt nice, your lips are soft. I didn’t think there was anything soft on the isle, and I definitely didn’t think there was any part of you that was. But your lips are. It was nice.” 

Mal grinned at him. “Cool. I don’t get why the older kids do all that gross stuff with their tongues and everything so that’s not happening, but I’m okay with you kissing me if you want to.” The way she said it was like was already sitting on a throne and looking down at him, offering him a place to sit at her feet. The weird thing was, he was okay with that. He was still okay with it when they ended up in Auradon and she claimed him in the mornings before school, tasting of strawberries and fire. 

“My queen,” he whispered into her neck while she laughed quietly. They had found out why the older kids like to use their tongues “all that gross stuff” when they were fourteen and learning, but he knew he couldn’t do much more than press kisses into the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. They had class in five minutes and she’d pulled him into a closet for some alone time. 

“If Evie had her way, I’d be everyone’s queen. But I don’t think I’d like it as much as when you say it,” she assured him with a purr in her voice. He almost fell to his knees but there wasn’t enough room in the small space. “I’ll see you this afternoon, promise me you won’t shower after tourney? A least, not without me?” 

Jay felt warmth spread throughout his body as she looked at him with that much love. “Whatever you desire, I will give you.” He kissed her to seal the promise as he fiddled with the doorknob, finally getting it open as he backed away. He enjoyed seeing Mal so flush from the heat of his kisses and it was so rare to see it in the sun, in fact by the time she’d joined him it was gone. “Off to class with his majesty?” 

Mal hummed as she picked up her bag, fixing her hair absentmindedly. “He’s actually not a pain to be around in classes. The worst part of sitting with him at lunch has been all the staring, but he usually sits in the back with me by the door so unless someone turned around in their seat, they can’t really do that.” Jealousy curled around his stomach as she talked, even though he knew full well she wasn’t pulling the prince into closets or even just kissing him on the lips. As fun as it was to see the prince blush when she did it, the fact that she even kissed his cheeks made it hard to stomp down the green monster inside him. “This is my class, I’ll see you after practice…” 

He snapped out of his thoughts enough to give her a devilish smile and walk away to find his own classroom, knowing he’d been late too many times already and the getting lost excuse wasn’t as effective anymore. 

* * *

He knew that Mal loved each of them equally, if in different ways. Evie was her heart and soul, Carlos understood her in ways no one else could, while he gave her the attention she needed, both physically, mentally, and romantically. He didn’t feel jealous when he saw Mal pull Evie into her bed or when she wrapped Carlos in her arms and told him every part of him that she admired,  _ because they couldn’t say love, not yet _ . Because he knew Evie was his girl, his best friend, and that Carlos was just  _ his _ . 

But he didn’t understand where Ben fit and that made him worry. Like the day that he went looking for Mal so he could ask her about one of their assignments and he found her sitting with the prince. 

They were talking about their classes together and making a plan so that she might be able to join the Tourney team the next year. Mal laughed at something Ben said and she responded, “all of this is nice and all, but don’t get my hopes up by saying all this stuff is going to happen. I know you must have worked hard to get us here and there’s nothing any of us can do if someone else decides to send us back for one reason or another.” 

The look on Ben’s face almost made Jay angry, it was like he thought Mal was an idiot, but at further inspection he saw something else. “You’re going to be here next year and the one after, and in fact I hope you’ll want to stay even after you graduate from here. I know I haven’t known you and your friends nearly as long as you’ve known each other, but I’m not blind, Mal. You love them more than anything and you’re too stubborn to let some bigoted idiots send them away without a fight. I got you here, but you’re going to be the reason that the four of you get to stay, even if the rest of the world doesn’t like it, or you. And I’ll be here supporting the four of you through it all.” 

There was a look that passed over Mal’s face and he knew that she was gone, that Ben had just proved himself in a way that tied him to her heart like Jay and the others. “You’re really something, Prince Ben,” she whispered, but snapped out of it quickly. “Don’t get all mushy on me, you might change your mind later.” 

Even as he turned away and walked out of the library, Jay knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

* * *

_ So what if they all like him? _ He was trying to convince himself none of what he had seen earlier that day bothered him because it didn’t matter. This was Mal, his queen. If she was happy, he had to accept that there was someone else. Someone he couldn’t share with her, like the others.  _ Don’t go down that road, you know what will happen if you go down that road, _ his mind hissed at him and he flinched at the image of disgust on the prince’s face at the thought of being with someone like  _ him _ . The others weren’t ruined like he was, even though they’d been hurt almost a hundred times more. 

He had needed to think so he went to the field to work out some of his emotions with a run. He was met with Ben and Carlos working on Tourney moves _,_ joking around in a way that Jay had never seen his boyfriend open up before. For once in his life, on equal _physical_ footing with someone. They matched each other in speed and tactics, being able to talk plays even while they threw the ball back and forth. They were so distracted and in their own world, they didn’t see Jay watching them or noticed when he left. He had never known Carlos to miss something, not even when they were curled up together on the Isle in their apartment, the safest they could be back then. He still went for his run, going through the woods like he used to do with the Hun kids, letting himself get scraped by tree branches and bruised by the rocks under his feet. 

Jay took a shower when he got back to the campus and curled up on his bed even though he knew he had Study Hall and the others would notice his absence. It was their last class of the day and as much as he wanted to just be with them, he knew they would see right through him. So he stared at the ceiling until the bell rang, and went to go hide in the library so Carlos wouldn’t find him. 

“She’s dead asleep, isn’t she?” He froze when he heard Ben talking to someone on the other side of the bookshelf. “I know she was worried about Jay in class today, so I’m glad she’s able to relax at the moment. I’m concerned too, but she’s a bit more intense.” 

Evie laughed quietly. He knew it was her because he’d memorized the sound the instant they met. It was one of his favorite things in the world, making her laugh. “She’s always been that way. We were six when our mothers got into this fight, and even then she was more worried about  _ me _ than what her punishment would be for coming to find me.” 

_ That’s my girl _ , he thought even though he had heard the story before. Ben seemed to agree and said, “everything I learn about her makes me even more sure she’d be a great ruler someday. She puts her people, you three, above herself and would do anything to protect you. She might not know a lot about Auradon politics, but the Moors will be stronger when she is the one guiding them.” 

“Not everyone sees that in her,” Evie whispered. There was a smile in her voice that gave her away, she was falling as easily as Mal. “Back on the Isle, us and the other children were divided into four groups. The older generation, the gang that Mal ran, the gang Uma’s daughter ran, the Hun kids, and those who were neutral or weren’t old enough to choose a side. We respected each other, but we did our own thing. Sometime before you brought us here, Mal united the gangs and took over the entire Isle. We didn’t have a lot, but Mal made sure everyone had the chance to survive, even those she didn’t like.” 

“Would you ever want to rule like that?” That question would have gotten Ben skewered on the end of a harpoon and hung off the side of a building for a few days if they were still on the Isle, and Jay was still tempted. Even questioning Evie on that would send her mother into a fit. 

Jay stopped just short of it when he rounded the corner and actually saw them for the first time. Ben sat between the two girls while Mal was asleep with her head on the table, his hand running through her hair absentmindedly. Even so, his full attention was on Evie as if she was the only one in the room who mattered. Their backs were to him so Ben didn’t realize he was there, though he knew Evie had noticed when she tilted her head in acknowledgement. 

She hummed in response like she was thinking of what to say. “I want to be council. I can’t make those decisions like her, but I can be the voice of reason. The brains, the pretty face no one else sees coming. Plus she needs me to make all of her clothes.” __

Ben laughed even when the librarian shushed him, just quieter. “You’re probably right, someone needs to make sure Mal takes care of herself. Though, about you making her clothes, do you think you could do an outfit for me?” 

“Seriously?” Evie’s excitement was clear and so intense that Mal started to stir, so Jay made his way out of the library. He didn’t want to know what happened next. As much as the three of them loved him, he couldn’t understand how all of them would find room for another person in their lives without shoving someone out. He made the most sense. After all,  _ three’s a crowd and four is just overkill.  _

* * *

He didn’t go to tourney practice because he didn’t want to see Ben or Carlos, he certainly didn’t go back to the room that night until he was sure Carlos had left. He’d slept in a tree and needed to clean up, but he didn’t have time for breakfast so he grabbed something from his stockpile. He made sure he was almost late to every class so he wouldn’t have to sit with his people, dodging them after the class ended and repeating the process. He didn’t go to lunch and they left him alone until he saw them afterwards. 

“Something is wrong with you and you’re going to tell me what it is or so help me I will lock the four of us in a room together until you can figure whatever this is out.” Mal’s eyes were swirling with magic as she stared him down. “You’ve been acting weird for the past few days and you didn’t come back last night, which means you don’t want to see us. Well too bad.” 

He gritted his teeth as he glared down at her, hating that they had dragged him into an empty classroom so he didn’t have an excuse. “This isn’t your problem, I have to figure out how to deal with this on my own and that’s why I’ve been avoiding you. I need to be  _ alone _ ,” he growled and he hated that even  _ he _ could hear the double meaning behind his words. “Trust me enough to let me figure this out by myself, I don’t need an audience.” 

Evie flinched at his words like she was slapped, but her stance didn’t change. “We do trust you, we just don’t trust that voice in the back of your head that sounds like your father. He’s a manipulative bastard who doesn’t deserve the shit I scrape off my shoes.” 

“And yet he apparently deserved me,” he whispered and shoved his way past them. He started to run as soon as he reached the hallway, his room and that little knife sitting in his jacket pocket all he could focus on. His father always told him that scars were for poor people, those who didn’t deserve to be pure like those rich and in power. He would have Jay strip naked so he could be checked over and if there was a single blemish that wouldn’t disappear in a day, he would find himself punished in the only way his father knew Maleficent wouldn’t notice. He almost wished she hadn’t threatened his father. 

He knew there were people around him, but they all moved out of his way until suddenly he was being grabbed and pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds. It was surprising that someone got the best of him that quickly, let alone strong enough to do it in general. “Jay, what the hell?” 

“Of course it’s you,” he muttered as he instantly recognized Ben’s voice. “Are you going to keep me pinned against the wall like you’re arresting me or am I still a free person in your country?” He backed up when the pressure stopped and turned to face the prince. “What do you want?” 

“You’re scaring the other students and now you’re scaring me. I’m not afraid of what you’re going to do to  _ us _ , but to yourself. You’re clearly not okay and I don’t need you to tell me why, but I am going to ask you to come with me and not make me force you. Okay?” Ben didn’t wait for him to answer and just grabbed his hand, dragging him down and away from the dorms. Finally Jay realized they were heading to the gym and stopped trying to fight him on it. “I’d have said we should go for a run, but you might have gone. I figured this would work too.”

Jay raised an eyebrow at him until he noticed the boxing gear where Ben pointed. He relaxed as he snagged the clothes, changing in one of the stalls to the side before wrapping his hands carefully. He ducked as he felt the punch coming, surprised that Ben was going to fight him. “I didn’t realize you knew how to fight.” 

Ben snorted. “Of course I know how to fight, my parents are priviledged, not stupid.” They stopped talking after that and just focused on the movements and the other person’s breathing, working themselves until Ben looked like he was going to collapse and Jay didn’t feel much better. “Uncle, you might actually kill me if we keep going much longer,” he joked. 

“I’m surprised you lasted this long, you actually got a few good hits in. You’re not as good as Carlos or Mal, but you and Evie might be tied if you ever face off against each other. Guess it's a royal thing.” 

“Or maybe it's a people whose favorite color is blue thing,” Ben responded with a completely straight face as he handed Jay a water bottle. The second Jay raised an eyebrow the prince lost it, laughing like his joke was the funniest thing in the world even though it was  _ so _ dorky. “Come on, you have to admit that was funny…” He rested his chin on his hand as he looked at Jay, a look on his face that reminded Jay of the way he looked at the other three. 

Something came over Jay as he made eye contact and he realized he was blushing lightly, just from looking at the prince. It was knew, and suddenly he was back in that chair with his ribs being wrapped and someone pretty looking at him like he was stupid in a good way. Maybe that was why he was so bold and pressed his lips against Ben’s.


	9. The Mistakes We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has some bad coping habits that he reverts to when he feels like he needs release. His crew on the other hand, think he needs something else. 
> 
> Mentions of wanting to self harm and how.

_ His lips are rougher than I imagined, _ was the first thought that ran through his head when it finally registered what he was doing. The second was that he was kissing the crowned prince of Auradon without his permission, while said prince was in an arranged marriage to someone else. The third was a string of swears that would have made even Mal wash his mouth out with soap. The last thought was that he was still kissing the prince. He jerked back quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. “I’m sorry, I don’t, I didn’t mean, I know you’re….I’m sorry,” he whispered before running out of the room, trying to shake the image of the way Ben had looked at him out of his head. 

When he’d pulled away, he’d seen the blush on Ben’s cheeks as he touched a finger to his lips like he was confused by what had just happened. Jay had forced a kiss on him even though he’d sworn to never do that to someone, not even his worst enemy let alone someone he cared for. Ever since that first day when Jay had joked about saving him from Mal, he’d started watching after him in case there was actual trouble. 

Jay didn’t cry as he stormed up the stairs for a second time that day, all of his mistakes coming back to bite him full force until all he could see was his dorm room door and what lay behind it, what he needed to do to make it all go away. He was so out of it,  _ why do I keep letting his guard down like this? _ , he didn’t even recognize the magic in the room until Mal sat on him. He wasn’t even sure how he got into a chair, but he could feel her weight and Evie’s fingers combing through his hair gently. He didn’t deserve it. “I can’t, I didn’t mean…” 

Mal ignored him in favor of checking over his body and face, her magic swirling around him as she tried to heal all the bruising that Ben had left behind on his skin. “Who did you get into a fight with? Was it sparing or real?”

“Sparing, but that’s not important,” he breathed out in a rush and he ignored her glare. She was always so protective of them, so he could already hear the lecture later about how important the origin of injuries are. “I screwed up so badly with the prince and I didn’t mean to, I don’t know what happened because I didn’t  _ think _ . I know I’m not the smartest but maybe I at least could make choices, but no my stupid brain just went, okay, we’re going to kiss Ben now and I did and I’m sorry…” He knew he was having an anxiety attack, at least that’s what Queen Aurora had called it in the hospital. He tried to breathe like she told him to but all he could think about was that knife. 

Carlos noticed where he was looking and threw the jacket into the bathroom and shut the door. He tried to put on a reassuring smile. “I mean, you don’t have to freak out just because you got the first taste, at least not with me or Evie. I think it's obvious we’re okay with sharing, but Mal might be an issue.” 

The girls seemed to catch on to what he was doing because Mal huffed. “I’ll admit to being disappointed that I wasn’t the first, but you know I like the idea of you two getting all hot and sweaty together. You didn’t come to see me after tourney like I asked so I know you’ve been riled up without any...ah...relief,” she teased, wiggling in his lap a little. The distraction was working, at least for his breathing, so she stopped trying to get him horny. “Why are you so stressed about it? Is this what you were freaking out about earlier?” 

Jay shrugged. “I know the three of you like him and he definitely likes you, but I didn’t realize he liked me that way until we were sparing and I was so surprised I kissed him and apologized because I didn’t ask and I ran away because I’m a coward and now I don’t know what to do and I really need a knife.” __

Evie’s fingers tugged hard on his hair, which usually would be fun in a whole different situation, but she was using it to prevent him from moving so he was not okay with that. He felt Mal grow a hundred times heavier to the point where he couldn’t even lift her and he hated that she could do that. “You are not getting up,” the girls growled in unison. 

“No way in hell are you hurting yourself right now,” Carlos told him and his tone left no room for question, Jay knew he’d get tied up to the bedpost and forced to watch as they destroyed all of his weapons if they had to. “When you first said that we thought you made out with him or something, not one kiss and ran. We’ll figure something out, but first off you need to text him and apologize for doing that without his consent. I know you said you apologized, but I mean a real apology.”

“He can’t text someone right now, I’ll send it for him while you two get him calmed down.” Evie pulled his phone out of his sweatpants and he finally realized he was still wearing his workout clothes. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it was just a kiss and I’m sure the fact that you ran away after showed him that you weren’t thinking and know that it’s wrong.” A swoosh noise let them know that the text had been sent, but before Evie could put it away there was a matching ding outside the door. “Carlos sweetie, can you get that for us?” Her voice was low and strained as she tried to keep her emotions under control. 

Jay watched his boyfriend go to the door as he wondered how he could have hurt his people so badly. “Ben, Jay’s not here right now and none of us were expecting you, so what exactly do you want?” The door was perfectly positioned to hide them from sight, but Jay knew Ben wasn’t stupid enough to believe what Carlos said. 

“If Jay wasn’t here, you wouldn’t know that I was looking for him,” the prince responded calmly. “He can probably hear me and if he can’t, I’m sure you’ll tell him what I say.” Carlos tensed but didn’t respond because he knew that Ben was right. “Look, I just wanted to tell him that what happened wasn’t bad, and I’m not upset. If I wouldn’t lose my crown, I might even say I was disappointed he left so suddenly. But I can’t and you all know that, I’m literally bound to someone else. I should be the one apologising for leading him on the way I did. Tell him I’m sorry.” 

The second the door shut, Evie burst into giggles and the others turned to look at her weirdly. “Oh come on, doesn’t anyone else find this hilarious? We’ve swooned the prince of the kingdom we were planning on stealing from to bring kids over if necessary, Jay  _ I don’t care about romance _ just about passed out listening to that, and the guy at the center of it all is in an arranged marriage, We’re in a fairytale, y’all.” 

Mal started laughing too as she looked over at Jay, who finally realized he was literally floating from listening to what the prince had said. He would have wiped the smile off his face, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “He likes me,” he whispered.

“Of course he does, you got Mal the fucking dragon to get on her knees for you, did you really think that an  _ Auradon _ prince was going to stand a chance?” Carlos snorted and rolled his eyes, squeaking like a chew toy when Jay tackled him to the ground. “Get off me you giant sack of meat!” 

He laughed as he rolled them over so that Carlos was on top, claiming him in a kiss that made Carlos melt in his hands. “I can’t wait to get that arranged marriage destroyed and see you with him, baby boy. You’re going to look so pretty absolutely  _ wrecking _ him.” Jay covered up both their groans with another kiss, though this one was more lazy and soft. 

“Stop you’re making me blush and I hate the color pink,” Mal cried dramatically while she fell back into her girlfriend’s lap with a hand pressed to her forehead. “Though, the boys do have a point princess. It would be fun to ruin the arranged marriage. All that plotting to figure out a way to put all the blame on Ben so Audrey and Aurora won’t be hurt by it...the Beast won’t be able to do anything because it’ll be in front of people, a  _ lot _ of people, and then one of us becomes his official partner...it would cause so much chaos…” 

Evie’s eyes turned black at the idea. “It should be you, since Jay got the first taste. And it would absolutely destroy everyone’s minds to see him go from the daughter of a highly respected Queen to you, a girl from the isle whose mother apparently tried to kill Audrey’s. The  _ scandal _ .” 

“See, that’s why I love you,” Mal told her with a peck on the lips before they all froze. They all knew that Mal loved them, and she knew that they loved her in return, but they never said it out loud on the Isle in case someone overheard. Mal took a deep breath and said it again. “I love you, Evie. And boys, I love you just as much. We’re in Auradon and I don’t care if I can only say it in this room, but I get to say it now. And I’m going to.” 

“Fuck Mal, it took you long enough,” he teased as he reached over and touched noses with her. “I love you and Carlos and Evie to the point where I honest to Allah believe in true love. The three of you are my entire world.” 

Evie was crying and Carlos didn’t look too far behind, but he just chuckled quietly. “Damn you two are a rollercoaster to be with. One minute you’re trying to screw the prince of the kingdom, then you’re sobbing on the floor and have to be calmed down, then you’re trying to get me naked, and now you’re professing your love for us? Do you come with a manual?” He sighed but let himself get pulled into the pile on the floor. “I love you too.”


	10. Trick or Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal calls to order everyone she needs to initiate her plans.

As much as she appreciated the time she got with her people, Mal had work to do. She wasn’t stupid enough to believe that she could lay in bed all day wrapped around Evie’s body, or let Jay have his way with her until she couldn’t think enough to worry. She couldn’t listen to Carlos talk about his latest project while he stroked her hair. She left them on the floor in their pile when they’d all fallen asleep, making her way down the hall to Jane’s dorm. 

“Jane, I need to talk to you...I know you’re in there,” she reminded the other fae. When Jane opened the door, Mal drew her into the hallway and shut the door. She whispered a quick spell to cover their words, not trusting that there weren’t listening ears. “I need you to do something for me.” 

“Tell me quickly,” Jane said with a strained voice. “Fairy Godmother constantly scans for magic and covering for you is hard, you’re more powerful than I am.” She was starting to sweat and Mal pulled some of her magic in to help. 

“I need you to get everyone, and I do mean everyone, that supports us into a room together. Even those who can’t be out, we’ll protect them and won’t let them get caught, we’re not asking that they out themselves.” As much as she shared with her people, Mal had been planning far longer than they knew. She had to protect them and her plan was all she had for the time being, and maybe all they would have until they could get more people over. “Same restrictions apply, no one can talk about the meetings or what happens in them, who they see.” 

Jane nodded in understanding and took down her magic the second Mal’s disappeared. “As much as Jay is probably going to hate it, I’ll need his help to cover that many wishes. Djinn are basically impossible to track. The only way you can is if you know that they’re practicing, and even then you need to have some extreme talent.” 

She hummed her understanding before walking further down the hall to the next room she needed. She didn’t bother with knocking as she stormed inside and closed the door quietly. “Alright, time to talk.” Mal enjoyed the stunned look on Audrey’s face. The princess was in the middle of brushing out her hair and it was clear that she was getting ready for a date with Ben, most likely a public one to appease their families and the press. “We’re going to destroy your arranged marriage, and you won’t even be the one to blame for it.” 

“What are you doing in my room?” Audrey gasped in surprise, her brain finally catching up. “And what do you mean, destroy it? That’s the only thing protecting us and my mother, how could you possibly think you’re smart enough to get this by the  _ high king _ ?” 

Mal snorted and amusement crossed over her face when Audrey flinched. “Don’t worry about that. I can’t tell you the whole plan right now, but by the end of it you’ll be in a position to claim that I am stealing Ben away from you and that as much as you’ve tried, your emotions have been played with too much for you to be able to handle it anymore.” She shifted excitedly as she talked, her hands enunciating every word. “King Beast will be so mortified that  _ his _ son was the one to ruin all this and will be too busy trying to figure out how to calm the press about my relationship with him to cause any backlash against your family.” 

Audrey huffed. “I’ll believe it when I see it, but I’ll trust you enough for now. When do I get to hear the full thing? You said you couldn’t tell me right now which means you’ll tell me at some point so I want to know when.” 

“I’m setting up a meeting with everyone I’m going to need for this and I’ll give you more information then.” The princess raised her eyebrow questioningly, because the whole school knew they hated each other by that point. “The people who show up aren’t going to be able to talk about what they learn in the meeting or even who was in it or that it happened.” 

“Fine,” Audrey ground out. “I’ll go to your meeting, but this doesn’t mean I’m going to trust everything you say or even believe that this is going to work.” She sighed, fixing her hair back in a few quick movements and tied it with a bow. “Ben is my best friend and I won’t let him get hurt in all of this, so if I see anyway the people I love will get hurt, I’m out and anyone I can convince is out with me.” 

Mal shrugged. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

* * *

It was October 27th when the meeting finally happened, the school almost shaking with anticipation of the events that were soon to be put on. The closest was the Halloween Dance on Wednesday where they were all expected to dress up in their very best and there would be food, formal dancing and actual dancing when Ben had had his turn. Per tradition, he was expected to dance with three people of his choosing in the order of, his partner, his best friend, his confidant. It just so happened that Mal had a different idea of who those people would be.

“All of you are in support of the children coming off the Isle,” she announced to the room as everyone looked around uncomfortably, “even if you think it should only be those under thirteen. I don’t trust all of you, but you’ve proven yourselves enough that I am asking you to help me with a plan. I’m not going to share the full plan with you but just know if all goes well no one gets hurt. This is purely a political movement.”

Audrey raised an eyebrow at her because they hadn’t sworn themselves to secrecy yet, at least to the knowledge of everyone in the room. “Why am I here? I think I’ve made myself clear on where I stand and it's certainly not with  _ you _ .” 

“Don’t get all defensive, princess,” Jordan teased. “Mal made a wish that everyone who enters this room is unable to talk about these meetings outside of this room, including who was here, unless they are only with those who were here. Your secrets are safe.” 

All of the Auradon kids immediately relaxed, including Audrey. “Okay, fine, you’re not 100% useless,” she snapped lightly. Mal didn’t take offense because it was clear that she was uncomfortable, but her eyes flashed warningly. “You don’t scare me.” 

Mal snarled then because as much as she appreciated the support from them, she wasn’t going to let them think that she wasn’t capable of worse. “The  _ only _ reason that I haven’t started a war is because Ben actually cares and is offering my people a way off that shit hole that no one can argue with, no one can fight us on. Don’t be stupid enough to think that I won’t burn your castles to the ground if its the only option left.” 

Normally they tried to keep romantic affection to a minimum in public, but Evie reached over and kissed her on the cheek, whispering a quick reminder to keep herself in check. She turned back to the group as if nothing happened, a bright smile on her face. “I’ve made costumes for everyone if you all need one.” She beamed as they all nodded and started handing out the bags. “For Doug, I thought a lab scientist was fitting and I even have a few other ideas if you don’t like it. Audrey, I recreated your mother’s signature dress with a few details changed so it's more flattering for your skin tone. Lin Li, here’s the costumes for you and your family...” Jane was going to go as a cheerleader with magic fabric that changed colors to represent the different schools, Hannah was going as a popular music artist and Evie had promised to help her with makeup, while the older girls were given tight dresses that gave them the appearance of mermaid tails. The twins from Corona were dressed up as warriors from their kingdom, and Aziz was a monkey with ears and a tail. 

“These are gorgeous! How did you know our colors?” the mermaids asked in amazement, holding the dresses to their bodies and twirling around to watch the way the sequins sparkled like scales. “Evie, you have to let us pay for these...they must have taken you ages.” 

Murmurs of agreement came from the others as they all appreciated their costumes. “Are you sure you didn’t just go to Corona and borrow two sets of armour? Because this is exactly what they look like, and the fabric seems really breathable so we won’t overheat. At the very least,” Anxelin begged, “let us do something for you in return. We’d pay at least a hundred a piece for these if we were getting them somewhere else.” 

Mal loved the expression on Evie’s face from the praise and it took all she had not to kiss her princess. “As fun as it is to watch you all fawn over Evie, we didn’t give you these costumes for free. You’re all going to have jobs to do when we’re there.” That shut everyone up as they settled down to listen. “First off, at the halloween dance Ben is going to dance with at least Evie and me, maybe the boys if he wants to. Audrey, you’re going to start a fight with him for other people to notice about how he’s taking things too far. He’s supposed to be  _ your _ boyfriend. That way when it gets back to Belle and Beast you’re in the clear.” 

__ “How did you know he was planning on doing that? He literally  _ just _ talked to me about how he was going to ask the four of you to dance.” Audrey almost dropped her dress from where she was putting it back in the bag. 

“I have my ways,” she responded with a grin. “Anyway, back to the plan. Carlos will be moving around the edges and will say no to Ben if he asks. Hannah, you and Evie are going to switch costumes right before the dances to cause confusion. Jay, you and Aziz are going to do the same. The rest of you need to pretend as if nothing is wrong and keep up with the confusion, saying how yes Aziz has been dressed as his father all night, who did you think he was? We want everyone to be as off kilter as possible.” 

Lin Li raised her hand like they were in class. “I kind of understand why you want Ben to dance with you, and I even get why you want to screw with everyone by doing the costume switch. But why do you want everyone to be distracted? Are you planning something?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Mal wiggled her eyebrows, but gave in to the request. “Nothing will happen during the party besides confusing everyone. This is just setting up for the big game, I know the finals are coming up in a week and there has to be a reason for you,” she looks at Audrey, “to have a huge fight with Ben. Act as if all of this has been building up and you just can’t take it anymore. We’ll have been here for a month, so you’ll have ammunition.”

Audrey nodded her understanding. “And since the Halloween dance is so big, word will have gotten around about our fight and so when the fight happens, it’ll be clear that I’m not the one at fault. I knew you weren’t stupid, but that plan is smarter than I expected.” 

She felt her boys tense next to her at the insult, but she raised her hand to get them to quiet. “I like people to underestimate what I can do in new situations, it's so much fun to watch their faces when I turn their whole  _ world _ upside down.” Mal turned to the boys with an apology on her face, though she would never say it out loud. “Aziz and Emir, I know you two are going to hate this but during the final I need you two to get hurt. Enough to get pulled off the field.” __

Emir went to protest but Aziz nodded. “You want to force them to put Jay and Carlos in, and since they’ve learned our positions it’ll be easier to get Coach to agree to it.” For some reason, both boys glanced at Jordan and Mal’s eyes narrowed in response.  _ They know something _ . “If that’s your plan, then fine.” 

She pushed away her curiosity for the moment but made a note to find out what was going on with the female djinn later. “They know what to do when they get on the field. There’s more to this, but there's no point in telling any of you unless it actually works. So it has to work.” Mal waved her hand dismissively, “you all can go. We’ll meet again after the ball if we have to.” 

As they all filled out, she watched in amusement as Evie grabbed Doug and pulled him to the side. “Doug, do you think you can help me with a little chemistry project?” Her eyes were almost black, but the dwarf didn’t even flinch like Mal expected. 

“Of course, whatever you need, princess.


	11. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the dance had finally arrived at Auradon Prep and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The only question was, what was Mal planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you're all healthy physically and are taking care of your mental health. This chapter was something I planned from the beginning of this part of the story, but as you know I only go back and make edits when someone points something out. BriEva mentioned that she didn't understand the costume change, but hopefully you'll understand by the end of the chapter. If not, I will go back and try something else. 
> 
> Speaking of the end of the chapter, I'm sorry not sorry that I end on a cliffhanger. I have a bonus chapter in the works, though it is no required to understand anything else in the story. If I get 5 comments on this chapter, I will post it by the end of the week. If not, no big deal. 
> 
> I noticed that a few of my regular commenters dropped off and I want to hear from you! If you've been sick or haven't had time to read, I completely understand. But if you are reading this and have the time, please comment! Questions, predictions, love, anything. 
> 
> Shout out to BriEva (mentioned above) for commenting so many times and helping me become a better writer. Whenever I start to question if this story is worth continuing, I go back and read your comments of support.

The day of the dance came and the preparations meant that class would end early. The entire school was whispering about it in the hallways, with the teachers seeming happier than usual as they let the excitement go in their classrooms. “I remember the first halloween dance we had at Auradon Prep, Prince Ben was a toddler and was so excited…” The VK’s tried to stifle as Fairy Godmother reminisced, twirling around her desk and humming lightly. “Did you have any traditions back home?” 

Evie felt her stomach drop at the question but her smile didn’t waver. “We did! It was the one day of the year that there wasn’t any fighting because everyone was doing their own thing. The witches gathered in the woods to pray to our gods and give offerings, the Huns threw a festival where everyone was allowed if they brought offerings and gifts, the pirates had huge parties. There were a few pranks pulled, but they weren’t harmful.” 

While Fairy Godmother seemed pleased to hear this, the others were probably trying not to roll their eyes. The truth was that halloween was a day of death on the Isle, with the Facilier family at their full height of power and the witches practicing their magic to keep themselves young and to bottle enough magic to keep making potions for the next year. Those who didn’t think they could protect themselves went to the huns or the pirates, both offering safety for the price of food or alcohol, and sometimes a gift to the head of their group would suffice. “Are the four of you going to the party tonight? Most of the staff is chaperoning, so there won’t be any problems…” She was smiling like that was supposed to make them feel better. 

“We were planning on it, if only to check it out. A lot of people asked Evie to design their costumes since she’s doing so well in her fashion class, so it’ll be fun to see the way they turned out,” Mak informed their teacher. Evie blushed at the mention of her work, but she knew that there was a strategic reason for it. The more Fairy Godmother thought they were getting along with the other students, the less suspicious of them she became. 

“That’s wonderful, Evie! I’m very proud of the progress the four of you have made since joining us here at Auradon Prep, I’ll be watching to see what you come up with for tonight.” The warning Fairy Godmother laced into her words was not missed. 

Mal just sent her a bright smile as the bell rang, wrapping an arm around Evie’s waist as a clear defiance of the old fae’s rule about them showing affection. “Babe,” she whispered in loving annoyance, “you’re going to get us in trouble one of these days. Can’t we just enjoy the party tonight without getting ourselves thrown in detention again?” 

One of the boys chuckled, tugging on the end of her braid. “Come on E, let Mal have her fun.” Jay wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smacked his chest, turning her head away just in time for him to kiss her cheek. “Princess you’re absolutely no fun and I have  _ no _ idea why I hang out with you.” He laughed as he started jogging down the hallway, her following close behind. “Can’t catch me when you wear those…” She watched in amusement as he tripped and from around the corner came arms to save him in some fairytale like romance scene. 

Ben helped him stand as she tried not to start laughing and the other two didn’t look much better as Jay’s cheeks turned a slightly darker color and the prince seemed just as flustered. “We need to stop doing this or someone’s going to start a rumor.” 

Mal lost it then and burst out laughing to the point where she needed to lean against the lockers to stay standing. “Oh god that was awesome, I really wish someone was recording. Oh wait!” She fell into more giggles as Carlos finally put his phone away, looking so smug that even Evie felt bad for the boys. “Sorry Benny Boy, it was just such an opportunity.” 

“Oh no, what ever will I do now that you have this on me? My kingdom, it’s ruined.” Ben rolled his eyes and spoke in such a sarcastic voice it took Evie a minute to remember who they were talking to...and that he still had an arm around Jay. “Sorry,” he shook his head, removing his arm when he noticed. “I’ve been in meetings all day and the pressures have been a lot, I shouldn’t have taken any of that out on you. I’m sorry.” 

Evie stepped forward and kissed his cheek gently, wiping away the faint lipstick mark. “You never have to apologize with us, especially when you haven’t done anything wrong. We can take your worst,” she whispered the promise into his ear, both of them holding back shivers from the close proximity. 

One of the boys grabbed her hand and pulled her away towards the dorms, where none of them would accidentally kiss the unofficial king  _ again,  _ and Mal followed closely behind them. “I think Evie and I need to talk about a game plan after we get you two ready for tonight.” They all groaned at the thought, but Mal wasn’t going to let them say anything against it. 

When they  _ finally _ separated from the boys for the day and went to their room to get ready, Evie could still feel the kiss as if it had just happened. He clearly hadn’t had a chance to shave that morning as light stubble made imprints and still tickled her lips. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle kissing him again, Mal. We were doing it to flirt before, but now that we know that he wants us it makes everything so much more real...I get why Jay had a breakdown.” 

“Princess, you need to take a deep breath. My girl wouldn’t lose it because of a kiss on the cheek that  _ she _ gave to someone  _ all _ of us care about, she would remember that we have a job to do and that if all goes well, we can enjoy him as much as we want.” Mal’s tone was harsh, but her face was soft as she spoke. “Babe, I need you to keep it together tonight. You’re going to be the center of his world for a few minutes and I can’t…” 

Evie silenced her with a quick kiss when she realized she wasn’t the only one that was nervous. “Everything is going to go really well tonight. Can you make sure everyone has the right outfits and remember what they’re supposed to do?” 

“Of course,” Mal assured her right as the girls burst into the door giggling like mad. “Okay ladies, those of you who are ready to go, find a seat and stay there so you’re not in the way. Those who need their hair done go to Evie, those who need makeup wait your turn. I’m going to be checking in to see if you remember what you’re doing tonight and those who don’t give me an answer I like will find themselves without Evie’s help. Got it?” 

“We can help with hair if you need us to, we kind of need to know how to deal with it,” Anxelin offered as she showed off her intricate hair design that went to the floor. Her sister’s was identical, except hers was brown instead of blonde like their mother. 

Evie nodded her permission and they got to work. “Remember you’re not just having fun tonight and you're not just following Mal’s plan. You’re modeling what it's like to be in our favor, even if they don’t know you are yet, so take every compliment with a smile and ignore every insult until we can take care of it. There is no reason you should feel anything less than a powerful badass tonight, okay?” 

The girls cheered excitedly with huge smiles on their faces almost as if this was the first time they’d been given a chance to be confident about themselves. “This is fun. I’m going to be honest and say that I wasn’t sure I was going to help you tonight, but I’m glad I’m here. My first impressions of you were right.” Yi-min was doing her own hair in the mirror as she wore traditional Chinese attire for the day. Lin Li was dressed similarly, but she had asked Evie to do her hair. “You can even pronounce our names correctly.”

That was one of the things that confused her about Auradon the most. For all their talk about being accepting and loving all those who are good, they couldn’t put the effort in to pronounce a few names? Evie shook the thoughts away and got back to work. She quickly finished with Lin Li’s, and moved on to her big project. Hannah. 

“I figured that our hair and makeup needs to match exactly, so I didn’t even think to do much besides put on the costume. Which, by the way, my mom said was absolutely stunning and that she’s jealous I get to wear it.” 

“You’re just saying that so I don’t make you look weird,” she teased easily and she wondered if this was what it was like to have a sister. 

* * *

Mal watched the clock in anticipation, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth. She’d been the one to tell the others to go first so no one would think they were associating with the VK’s, not until the dance had officially started anyway. 

She felt warm hands slip into the side slits of her dress and she instantly knew it was Carlos, he was tracing the scars between her ribs from the places that her mother had clawed at her when Maleficent went into one of her rages. “Are you ready to let other people see these, even if you’re proud of them?” The tunic she wore was tied in the middle, with long sleeves and leggings underneath. But the sides were completely open as they had just cut a hole in a sheet and draped it over her body. Evie had added extra fabric around her chest so it wouldn’t reveal anything  _ too _ scandalous. “As fun as it will be to see their faces…” 

“You worry too much about me, or is it jealousy that I see peeking through? Don’t like other people getting glimpses of my secrets?” Mal teased gently as she turned around and gave him a light kiss on each of his cheeks. He looked absolutely dashing in a full suit and a penguin mask that he currently wore like a headband. She smiled as she realized he looked like a unicorn.

“He’s not jealous, he just wants you in this outfit all to ourselves, and I can’t say I disagree…” Jay hummed quietly as he stole her away with ease and placed open mouth kisses along her neck and jaw. She tensed when he bit her ear gently, if only because he was getting her worked up on purpose. 

She sighed as she leaned into him, missing the contact after not being able to sleep together for so long. “You two are going to be the death of me,” she groaned and was almost disappointed when her watch timer went off. “Off we go to the dance, we can’t be late or we’ll take away from poor prince Ben’s entrance.” 

Evie appeared just in time to take Carlos’ arm as her escort, both of them looking ever the proud set of birds. She’d gone for a peacock design that involved layers of feathers making up her skirt, though her face was only covered by blues and golds instead of a mask. “Off we go darlings, fashionably late only works if you don’t miss the party.” 

It was easy to find their way to the cafeteria, even if they didn’t go to the school. Teachers were lining the hallways to give directions and if that wasn’t enough, there were arrows on the floor to show the way. The second they entered the room there were dozens of eyes on them, all searching for something. Mal knew from their faces that most of the other kids were expecting her and hers to dress as their parents, but that was a little too easy and didn’t help their plan to blend in and look nice. 

“Split up and mingle, make sure everyone in the room knows who we are and find your partners. When Ben gets here and everyone is distracted, switch costumes.” Her eyes flashed with magic to remind Evie of her play in all of this. She’d woven spells into their own outfits so that when her and Jay made contact with Aziz and Hannah, they’d switch appearances. She couldn’t do it with the makeup which was why she’d made them look the same. 

“Are you sure your plan is going to work? I’m not blind you know, you’ve got another reason for this up your sleeve.” Carlos was watching her expressions closely, so she couldn’t dare to react. “I get that confusing the Hades out of these privileged brats is funny, but you put a lot of work into this.” 

She grabbed his face with her nails, and bared her teeth. “You need to trust me and make sure this works. I’m under enough pressure as it is, and this is something I can handle. Don’t push it.” 

* * *

Carina Louise Potts was in her first year of Auradon Prep, so she had expected that there would be amazement and wonder. What she was not prepared for was the villain children. At first she’d been completely terrified that they were going to storm the school and kill everyone, after all their parents were the stuff of her nightmares, but then they’d ended up in the hospital. That wasn’t common knowledge for the other students, but her father had been talking about his relief with his friends and she’d overheard. 

When they’d officially moved into Auradon Prep, she’d quickly realized that they wouldn’t be in any of her classes since they were older. She got to shove them to the back of her mind and as long as she avoided them in the cafeteria, she’d be alright. Ben had tried convincing her that they were his friends, even going as far as pushing her to go to tourney games to see the two boys play on his team. But all she saw was them tear down the other team with ease and how quickly they could turn that on the people of Auradon. 

So no, Carina was not onboard with Ben’s decision to bring them to Auradon. She wouldn’t say it outloud, but she knew that almost the entire student body agreed with her. Ally was practically shaking as the Evil Queen’s daughter walked by them with her head held high. “How does she always have that much  _ volume _ in her hair? She looks like she just walked out of a ratty motel.” 

“Come now, Carina, you wouldn’t want to insult her…” Ally was smiling shyly but it was clear her words had far in them, afraid of what the villain kids would do if they found out someone was speaking badly of them. 

“Ben would protect me if they ever thought that they could touch me, let alone get  _ near _ me.” Though she didn’t live at the castle, she’d visited enough times that Ben thought of her as a little sister and thought she was an angel. Carina wasn’t of course, and neither was he, but she was at least better than the trash he had dragged into her city because his parents gave him control of it. 

Her friend rolled her eyes but gasped when she saw something. “Oh, look! Prince Ben is asking Princess Hannah to dance, how lovely. She’s dressed as Gazelle from Zootopia, I’ve always wanted to go there!” Carina turned her head in surprise, expecting to see the signature red two piece that would have ruined Hannah’s reputation. Thank god, it was a take on one of her other outfits with the same gold jacket and a more respectable knee length shirt. “It’s strange to see someone dressed so flashy doing a waltz.” 

Carina giggled just as she noticed the twins, waving them over. “Miguel, Tyrone! You two look dashing.” She could never tell the difference between the two because she was too busy shoving down her blush. They got their charisma from their father and weren’t afraid to show it off for the right people. 

“Ah, Ally and Carina! Our two favorite ladies,” Miguel cheered happily as he kissed her cheeks gently and hugged Ally. “You two look far too beautiful to be standing here on the sidelines, maybe Prince Ben will pick one of you next, eh?”

Ally squeaked in embarrassment and put her hands on her cheeks as if she could cover her blush. “You two are so sweet, but it looks like he’s...now that you don’t see everyday, he’s asked Aziz!” Something curled in Carina’s stomach at the thought of Ben choosing a street rat’s son over one of the princesses. “I would have expected him to ask his girlfriend, and it looks like Princesses Audrey is just as confused. I mean, Prince Aziz and Prince Ben are co-captains of the Tourney team and they’ve been friends for ages.” 

“Everyone thought they were dating for a while before Ben’s arrangement to Audrey,” Tyrone supplied nonchalantly. “I mean, Prince Aziz is as gay as it gets and he’s very out about it, so it wasn’t that hard to believe. Him coming out started a pride parade in Agrabah every year, I mean his parents fought so hard to make sure they could get married, why prevent their son and others like him?” 

_ That’s fine for him, but what would Auradon do if Ben couldn’t produce an heir? Put Chad Charming in charge? _ “I for one think that Ben is just trying to make a point about something, draw attention away from the disaster he created by bringing the Villain kids here. I mean, there were so many other options. Like ones without magic that they could use to destroy us all?” 

Someone laughed to her right and she spun around to see Lonnie standing there in a traditional dress, face clear of the white powder that should have gone with it. “Jay has the same magic and binding that Jordan does, Carlos is entirely human if not a wizard with numbers. Mal and Evie? The only magic they know is how to expel it in the way they were taught in the hospital. You can’t learn how to use magic on the isle if there is none.” 

Carina had to stop herself from stomping her foot like a child. “What do you know, it's not like you’re actually their friend’s. Lonnie, I know you aren’t stupid enough to believe that villians actually care about anyone but themselves.” 

“Good thing they aren’t villains,” the older girl growled, suddenly looking far more dangerous than before. “And by the way, if you’re going to talk to me, at the very least pronounce my name correctly before someone cuts out your tongue for the disrespect.” The danger disappeared instantly as she spun around to hug Ally who didn’t look fazed at all. “The Mad Hatter, how cute. You don’t happen to have any tea on you by any chance? All they’re serving is sugary molasses with bubbles in it.” 

Ally giggled and booped her own nose, offering her arm. “Of course I have tea, I’m from Wonderland. The kitchen should be bringing some out in a moment, just follow me!” She waved her fingers and for some reason Carina got the impression that she wasn’t invited to join them.  _ How rude _ . 

She gracefully turned her back on them just to catch the end of the dance between the daughter of Maleficent and Prince Ben. Her heart stopped as she counted in her head and realized that he had given his last official dance to a  _ villian _ . She almost followed the signs of purple hair, but the music was still going. Carina glanced at the dance floor to see Audrey and Ben moving in sync as they always did. But as much as they were smiling, it was clear they were arguing and their noise level didn’t help cover it up. 

“I can’t believe you danced….” Audrey ground out as she glared at her boyfriend, glancing around as she leaned in to finish her sentence so no one else could hear. “I’m your girlfriend, not those two.” 

Something dark passed over Ben’s face as he spun her, their noses pressing together as he hissed, “then act like it.” Murmurs came from the crowd as the gossip started, only raising in volume when Audrey stormed away in the middle of the song. “Fellow students, it would seem as if the dance is starting early. Who’s ready to party?” 

“Not me, I’m exhausted just from watching that disaster. Aziz, can you get me a drink please?” Hannah was shaking her head when Carina finally caught sight of her a few feet away. “First she shows up in all gold, then he dances with  _ her _ ?” 

Never one to ignore a bit of gossip, Carina moved closer only to stop in her tracks when she saw what the princess was wearing. Her dress was stunning and hovered just above the floor, the skirt blown out in the perfect ball gown. Her hair was twisted up in the exact same do that she had insulted earlier.  _ Ben didn’t dance with Hannah, he danced with  _ Evie _. Holy shit, holy shit. _ She searched for Aziz to confirm her suspicions and she felt like she was going to throw up when she did. She snagged someone passing by, who turned out to be Princess Ruby. “Who did the prince dance with?” 

“Evie, Jay, Mal, and Audrey?” Big green eyes stared at her as if this was common knowledge, confusion making the princess purse her lips. “Carina, are you okay? Did you miss the dances? It was pretty obvious considering their costumes.”

She shook her head because she knew there had to be a mistake. “I thought that Hannah was dressed as Gizelle, not Evie. How would she even know any Auradon singers, it's not like they got to see our stations where they come from.” 

“I thought it was Hannah and Aziz too, but I guess we saw what we wanted to,” someone said close by and it seemed that even though the party had started and people were dancing, that wasn’t their main focus. Carina didn’t like to be made a fool of so she stormed her way through the crowd looking for a blue suit that she knew Ben had been forced to wear to every school event since he was five. Well, different suit, same look. She shook her head again. 

Audrey grabbed her arm before she could get to Ben, her nails digging into Carina’s arm. “Have you seen Mal? I want to give her a piece of my mind.” It was clear the princess was thinking something darker than someone wearing all pink should be.    
“Yeah she was…”  _ Where was Maleficent’s daughter? _ Carina felt dread as a headache pressed against her skull. There was no purple hair in sight and that scared her to no end. 


	12. Hit it Head On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween party is over, but the fun has just begun for the VK's and their...friends. Ben faces turmoil in his relationship and in his own mind, but he needs to focus on winning the game against Sherwood Forest more than anything else. Wouldn't want that pretty boy face messed up, would we?

Mal got back to her room after the last stroke of midnight with a fang filled smirk and a phone in her pocket that held the secrets she needed to continue her plans. No one had seen her leave the dance, not even the chaperones. Not to mention how few adults there were in the hallways; people in Auradon were so mistakenly trusting. She dropped her costume off in her closet so she was down to her leggings and sports bra, too tired to put on actual pajamas for the night. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she moved over to her bed, but found a sleeping body already there.

“You’re late.” Or not asleep. “You said we’d get to dance together, you’d come back to the dance when you were done. Did something happen?” Evie moved so Mal could climb into the bed with her, curling their bodies together with practiced ease.

“No, princess. There was just more than I expected that I needed to sort through, but I got what we needed. I also found out that Fairy Godmother has connections to the moors so that’s a dead-end; I can’t reach out without her knowing about it. I don’t trust her even if Ben does. He grew up here and with her, it's harder to see what’s right in front of you when it's been there so long.” She buried herself under the covers, nuzzling into the back of her girlfriend’s neck. “Tomorrow is a big day, we need some rest.” She hummed quietly in agreement, but Mal could see she wasn’t on board quite yet. “What’s going on in that head of yours, pretty girl?”

“Are we sure none of this is going to fall back on Ben?” Evie rolled over so they were nose to nose, her fingers tracing the curves of Mal’s body gently. “We all like him and I think he likes us too. But even if he doesn’t, I don’t want to see him get hurt because of a plan he’s not even aware of yet.”

Mal kissed her gently, drawing it out until both of their breathing evened out and the panic bleed from the room. “Audrey and I have gone over this a hundred times. Even if his parents get upset, the media will be there to turn the story around and as long as they’re still happy with him, there’s nothing to be afraid of. Besides, Benny-boo can take care of himself and we’re there for back-up. Don’t you kinda want Beastie to get mad so you can whack him with your stilettos?”

Evie rolled her eyes. “No, that might ruin my shoes. But I would like to watch as Jay took a swing at him. That boy is hot when he gets violent.” She paused as if in thought before breaking out into a giant smile. “Actually, all of you are just hot in general. How did I get so lucky?” The kiss she planted on Mal was enough to let her know that they weren’t sleeping for at least another hour, and that was fine with her. 

* * *

Ben groaned as he stretched out his muscles, his spine popping as he reached out for his toes. All of the tension that had been building up was starting to appear as knots in his muscles and headaches that wouldn’t go away. 

“We’re going to do great out there, you know Mal’s a good shot and they can’t call her out on bias when she mostly targets Carlos and me.” Jay was grinning at him as he polished up his tourney stick so it wouldn’t splinter during the game, and it was oddly comforting. 

He sighed. “It’s not the game I’m worried about, it's just a feeling that somethings going to go wrong. Like someone is going to get hurt, or they’re going to target you two because you're from the isle and they don’t like you, and I know you and Aziz are sort of chill right now, but what if Chad tries to pull something ....” 

Jay laughed uneasily as he reached out. “You got a lot going on in that head of yours, dontcha?” Something fond appeared on the other boy's face as he shook his head in amusement and Ben relaxed a little. “First of all, that feeling that something is going to go wrong is called anxiety and it almost always lies to you. And even if it was right,” he assured, “we’ll get hurt about as much as we do in practice which is nothin’ we can’t handle. As for me and Carlos, we can take care of ourselves; it's not like they hit harder than our teammates anyway.” 

“When did you become Mr. Positive?” said boy questioned as he dropped down next to the two of them, an eyebrow raised like he was trying to figure out a math problem that shouldn’t be as hard as it is. “Ben, did you rub off him?” 

An image popped into his mind that made him blush darkly and Jay latched onto it without pause. “Nah, pretty boy won’t let me get that far.  _ Yet, _ ” he teased purposefully. As embarrassed as he was, he knew his friends were just trying to help him calm down. 

There was an angry huff from behind him that made all three glance at the source. Audrey was in her cheer uniform but looked the exact opposite of what a cheerleader should. “You need to stop doing that. I get that you four are used to doing that with each other, which is fine, but it makes me uncomfortable when I hear other people flirting with my boyfriend and he doesn’t shut it down. So I’m going to, right now. Cut it  _ out _ .” 

Jay and Carlos raised their hands defensively but didn’t look all that surprised by the spectacle. Ben noticed eyes being drawn to where they were since warm ups were supposed to be uninterrupted. He looked around quickly, catching sight of the perfect excuse. “I need to fill up my water before the game.” 

“I’ll come with you,” she informed him and as they moved away from everyone, the facade she was putting up slowly dropped from her voice. “I wasn’t kidding you know. As happy for you as I am, it hurts to see you so blatantly disregard our relationship like that. I’m trying my best here and now that they’re here, you’re losing focus.” Her words cut enough that he didn’t notice when his bottle started to overflow, so she had to reach out and take it from him to screw the cap on. “There’s a lot in your head, Benny, so you’ve got to learn to let some of it go.” 

He sighed as he reached up to rub the back of his neck, accepting his bottle back as they started their return trek. “I know, and you aren’t the first to tell me that. Not even just in the past five minutes.” He looked pointedly ahead where his team was and she caught on easily. “I just don’t know what to drop.” 

Audrey kissed his cheek gently for good luck, but paused as she pulled away like she wanted to say something. “You know, there is always the easy option.” She gave him a passive smile before jogging over to her own team, checking on who was already stretched and ready to go. 

Of course Ben knew what she meant, but that didn’t mean he agreed with her. The thought stuck with him throughout the game which ended with him getting himself pulled a few times so Coach could slap him upside the head gently. “You’re better than this, you need to do this for your team,” he’d reprimanded and all Ben wanted to do was growl back,  _ what don’t I do for someone else _ ? It ended when he benched himself so he could think, only to just about charge onto the field a few seconds later. 

“FOUL!” was shouted by the Auradon supporters after that little show the other team had just put on. Carlos had just gotten through the kill zone and had passed to Jay, so there was no reason to target him. Except one player broke off and swiped at his legs, flipping him onto his back. 

By the time Ben knew what was happening and was on his feet, Carlos had gotten into a squatting position and returned the favor with a quick kick of his left foot. Now both sides were yelling, the players on the field starting to notice what was going on. “Auradon, stand down!” he ordered, hoping they would understand that they couldn’t retaliate. Carlos had, which was fair, but anything else would just escalate the problem. 

Even with his call, a projectile still flew towards where the players were, effectively knocking the stick out of a player's hands who had clearly been about to defend his teammate on the ground. Mal was smirking from her spot at the cannon, stepping away to show that her move was purely to stop more fighting. She hadn’t even hurt anyone, but suddenly the other team was calling aggression. “Come on, are you seriously going to let them do this to us? This was a respected sport!” Not all of those from Sherwood looked like they agreed with what was happening on the field, but that didn’t stop it from happening. “Get the villians off our field!” 

Ben roared at that. Literally, and not unlike what his father might have sounded like when he was still a beast. “Enough!” He took a deep breath, knowing all eyes were on him. “This is a game of Tourney, not a fighting ring. We all wear our jerseys, and we all belong to a  _ team _ .” He glared at the two boys who had tried attacking his friend, making sure they understood that comment on  _ all _ levels. “Let the ref choose how to move forward, and then we continue the game like the civilized group of rowdy teenagers we are.” 

That got a chuckle out of the crowd. The game continued with Ben replacing Carlos on the bench, as well as two new players from Sherwood taking the place of their teams aggressors. He thanked whoever was watching over him when it ended in a tie, leaving nothing else for them to fight over. 

Except, not everyone thought the fighting had to end. “What was that?” Audrey demanded quietly, as if it mattered, in front of his team. “First I catch you flirting with other people, now you’re going Beast Mode because one of the isle kids got attacked? Are you serious right now?” She knew he was exhausted, she knew he was still pumped with adrenaline that was making him angrier than usual, and she didn’t care. So why should he? 

“No, I’m actually joking around for once and did all of this just to prank you,” he deadpanned. “Audrey, I really don’t want to have this fight with you right now because I’m tired. I have a team dinner that I’m going to be late for if I don’t go change with the guys, and meetings tomorrow morning so early I would have to go to bed now to get enough sleep.” 

“Why is everything and everyone else always more important to you than me?” She was putting on quite a show for the crowd, her voice rising until almost every eye was on them. “When are you going to start putting me first, huh? I’m your  _ girlfriend _ , not your arm piece whenever you need one. Every second you’re with the team, or in a meeting, or doing homework, or talking to the villian kids like you’re more interested in them than who should actually be the center of your attention.” 

After everything that had been building between them, all of the arguing and tension, he broke. “You aren’t the most important part of my life, you can’t be, don’t you get that? I’m a prince and a king, the co-captain of this team, a full time student at this school even though I have a full time job, and I made a proclamation that I need to check in on. I brought them over from the isle so they could have a better life, so yeah I make sure that they’re happy and that I didn’t screw this all up. What did you expect, asking for the hand of the most politically powered person in the kingdom? To get all of the benefits and none of the downsides?” 

Audrey honestly looked like she’d been slapped and when she spoke, it was barely above a whisper. “You’re not my Ben. You need to figure out who you are, where your priorities lay now and what they should actually be. Come find me and apologize when you get there.” She spun around on her heels, storming off to join the other cheerleaders and promptly burst into tears when she got there. 

Someone grabbed his arm so he would follow them to the gym, his brain recognizing who it was without actually telling him for a moment. “I’m sorry that happened, but it needed to. Audrey didn’t want to put up a face anymore and asked for some help _.  _ She knew no one would suspect us, so it worked.” 

Finally it hit him that it was Mal who had grabbed him and Evie who was now holding his hand so carefully. The boys were standing there awkwardly, unsure of what they should be doing, and it brought a smile to his face. They had planned all of this just to help someone he cared about. “Well maybe now I can return that kiss, if you still want to?” He pointedly looked at Jay, but relaxed when none of the others flinched.  _ Of course they knew _ . 

“I’d love to, pretty boy,” Jay responded as he stepped forward, in his element all of a sudden. When they were inches apart, he bit his lip gently and shook his head. “Too bad there is still so much to do. Like that pizza party for the team?” 

He had never missed a single team dinner after a game, but a part of him was okay staying right there if it meant Jay would just close the _fucking_ distance. 


	13. Pretty Boy Needs A Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the Tourney game starts crashing around Ben's feet and it'll take a lot of politics and smiles to correct his mistakes. He was starting to hate both of those things.

Ben was exhausted by the time he made it to his bed. His body was starting to become sore from the game, even after the long shower he’d taken in the locker room and the potion Evie had handed him after the game with a note explaining that it was for muscle relaxation. As much as he understood that the breakup was for show, it was still emotionally draining to be on the butt end of it and it didn’t help that it was in front of a large crowd. He was ready to throw on his fuzziest pajama bottoms and sleep for a week. 

His phone didn’t seem to agree with him. Just as he was about to throw on a shirt, his parents’ ringtone blasted out of its speakers and refused to be ignored.  _ Not much difference to the real thing _ . Luckily, it was his mother on the other end when he picked up. “Hi honey! I’m so proud of you, I heard that you won your game!” 

“Yeah, we won our game. Jay and Mal were awesome, they’ve really started to find their place on the team, but I’m not sure if Carlos wants to play so much anymore. He’s great at making the plans, and he’s got the same physical ability as everyone else, but it doesn’t seem like he enjoys it as much.” He tensed when he realized that he was only talking about the VKs. “The team is doing great, I wish you and dad could have been here though.” 

He hated using his parents' guilt against them, but it seemed to work. “I know honey, and I really wish we could have been there too. Especially since I heard about what went down between you and Audrey; I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now. She was your best friend.” His mom was giving him a specific look that meant she knew they weren’t interested in each other. 

He shifted so he was lying down and stretched out his back, groaning in pain as his spine popped. “I think I have bigger things to worry about then a fight between me and Audrey, I’m sure by tomorrow she’ll have forgiven me and you won’t have to deal with any fallout.” 

“Ben,” his mom breathed his name sadly. “She called her mother and asked to dissolve the arrangement, she believes that you’ve found someone else. I won’t ask who and I’ll try to convince your father it isn’t who he fears, but I have to ask you to do something to draw attention away from this. The breakup of a prince and princess is one thing, but the dissolvement of an arranged marriage between the heir to the Auradon throne and the daughter of a family that was directly affected by Mal’s mother, someone you brought here...the media is set to release in the morning.” 

He groaned again as a headache hit him as he realized how stressed he was going to be when he woke up and processed what was happening. “Can you set up a press conference? I’ll say something about how even though it hurt to hear, she was right that I was focusing more on this project than our relationship. Since I believe in both, I’ll be bringing a new round of kids over after coronation with the council’s approval, and hopefully once a system is set up, I can focus on repairing our relationship back to what it was and all that bullshit.” 

“Language,” she reminded him and he stuck his tongue out at her picture. “I’ll come up with a script for you to memorize and we can flesh out some of the details tomorrow, like who’s going to stand on stage with you and who we call…” 

“You’re doing it again.” His mom had a tendency to follow a train of thought until it was entirely fleshed out, even when she could work on it later. “I love you mom and I’ll talk to you tomorrow about the press thing, but it's ten o’clock and I have a meeting at six in the morning.” He didn’t even remember what it was about, but he was sure it had something to do with his coronation and people adding more onto his already giant workload. Maybe he turned his phone off, maybe it died after his mom hung up, but the next time he opened his eyes it was looking at his alarm clock with 5:30am glaring at him as if he was already late. 

Walking into the cafeteria for breakfast was a task all its own. He felt like he was going to throw up from the stress of planning the press conference, and yet he was starving. It had been almost three hours since he woke up but because of his meetings, he’d only been able to drink some tea. 

“You look like someone who needs coffee,” a voice teased next to him as if his misery was funny. His mood brightened when they huffed and passed him a cup of liquid gold, _or_ _as normal people call it, coffee,_ he reminded himself in his head. Once he’d taken a few sips, he realized he was staring at the plates section of the buffet table and hadn’t even looked at who had handed him his drink. “Don’t worry, Carlos has done the same a few times.” Evie was smiling at him like he hadn’t just been extremely rude, only asking for his arm as she directed him to a table. “He’ll stay up late working on a project, wake up at some random hour and not even be able to remember his own name.” 

Ben hummed in response as he sat down, wiping the need for sleep from his eyes. “Though I’m sure you’re right, I still have to apologize.” He gave her a weak smile as he sipped his coffee, glancing around to see where the others were. 

She seemed to notice what he was doing because she kissed his cheek gently to get his attention. “The others are going for a run, it's just the two of us. Is that okay?” He just returned her kiss in response. She smiled so softly he was surprised anyone could look at her and see someone hardened, evil…she was a princess who found blue birds following her and wolves laying down for her to rub their bellies. “Earth to Ben?” 

He blinked as she grinned at him. “Was I staring? I’m sorry, my brain is somewhere else, probably in one of the meetings I just left…” He rubbed his eyes again and stretched his arms, his back cracking under the weight of everything he had to do. “I have to talk to the press about what happened between Audrey and me, give a statement so they don’t blow things out of proportions. I’m also going to announce that we’re bringing more kids over soon to give them something else to talk about, so there’s a lot going on.”

“If this is your way of asking me if I’ll help you with all of this, I don’t think you’re off to the greatest start.” She raised an eyebrow at his slouched posture as he nursed his mug. “But I’ll do it if you ask nicely.” 

He went to look at her only to realize that his eyes had drooped shut at some point in the conversation. “Please?” He opened his eyes to find that she was eating yogurt that she hadn’t had before and running her fingers through his hair gently. “How long was I asleep?”

“About five minutes. The coffee should be kicking in soon,” someone new told him and he was surprised to see Audrey sitting across from him. He was even more surprised to see her wearing a pink leather jacket over one of her dresses that looked suspiciously like an Evie design. “Don’t worry, your princess and I have been getting along fine for the time being. Though I don’t like Mal, at least one of the villains you chose has manners.” 

Evie seemed completely unaffected by Audrey’s presence. “Princess Audrey has offered to stand with you as well to show a united front, and I believe that this would be beneficial to everyone. It will reinforce the idea of you two being on good terms as friends as well as make it visible to people where the tension is coming from. Plus, seeing me next to someone they actually recognize as a princess will help my status.” 

Both girls were sitting perfectly with their political masks on and if he didn’t know any better, he wouldn’t have been able to tell one of them was from the Isle. “I agree, if both of you are willing to do this.” He looked between the two as he worried his bottom lip. 

“I don’t see any reason why she wouldn’t agree; not unless she was afraid of sharing her spotlight.” Perfectly manicured blue nails tapped the table as Evie smirked in victory. If Audrey was hesitant before, there was no chance of her backing down after a challenge like that. 

Audrey put on her best smile, one she picked for dinners with his parents and meetings with the council. “Oh honey, that’s not a spotlight on you. It's a searchlight…”

* * *

His mom was relieved to hear that he wasn’t going to be alone in front of the cameras and agreed that it was a good idea to have both girls there. She said she was proud, even if she wasn’ able to be there with him. His father had decided that since this was his mistake, Ben had to stand without their support. 

He took a deep breath as he stepped forward into what felt like dozens of microphones and put on a soft smile for the cameras. “Hello. For those of you who don’t know, yesterday afternoon was a big game for Auradon Prep. Tensions were already running high, but that is not an excuse for what happened. Princess Audrey and I have been betrothed in an arranged marriage for as long as I can remember, but that day she decided it was time to break it off. Though I was surprised and hurt when it happened, I now recognize that she was right to do so.” He looked back at her with what he hoped was a loving look. “Of course this city is my top priority, but I’ve been more focused on the Isle Transfer program than her.” 

“Does that mean that you’re ending the program?” One of the reporters shouted. 

“The program is not ending.” He turned to Evie and motioned her forward, turning back to the cameras with pride. “I am a new king, I haven’t even been crowned officially yet. I need to learn how to balance my new duties for the city with what’s important to me. Audrey and I have talked, and agreed to keep our arrangement but to dissolve our current relationship so I can focus on bringing over more children from the Isle. Maybe once I’ve learned how to be a king, I can learn how to be her boyfriend again.” He paused shortly to gather up the courage he needed for his next announcement. “That being said, I will be meeting with the council after my coronation to decide on the names of our next participants.” 

Evie took over for him for a moment and smiled brightly. “Being in Auradon has been a gift that my friends and myself wish to deserve. We have all found ourselves working harder in classes than we ever thought we would, trying new things to branch out. My friends joined the Tourney team, with Mal as the new shooter and the boys guarding Ben’s back on the field. I myself have found a talent for fashion. I’m sure you’ve seen some of the other students wearing my designs, and I hope to start my own fashion house when I graduate.” She tilted her head slightly at a practiced angle. “I’m happy we’ve proved to Ben that his proclamation wasn’t for nought, and all four of us are grateful that he wishes to continue it.” 

He stepped up to share the podium to wrap things up, his hands shaking. “I am extremely proud of them and as long as they remain a good example, I will have another group brought over from the Isle after my coronation next week. This one may be larger as I intend to bring over a group of younger children on top of a group of four that would be of age for Auradon Prep. Thank you so much for your time.” He walked off the stage to the sound of a thousand questions, but only paused to hold out a hand for Evie so he could help her down the steps and to offer Audrey his arm.


	14. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Family Day, which is technically the entire weekend, and Ben is just trying his best to make sure nothing falls apart. Mal has plans, but the one thing she didn't account for ruins them.

A week after the disaster that was the Sherwood game and his ‘breakup’ with Audrey, was Family Day. Contrary to its name, the event lasted the whole weekend so that they could cover all of the events they needed to get through. As Auradon Prep had grown, so had the time frame. First on his list of duties was to sit down with the VK’s and lay down the rules. “Because you don’t have any family here today, I’m afraid Fairy Godmother has asked that you stay in your rooms...or room.” He hoped they understood that he hated the idea of locking them away. “I’ll bring you guys food and the others will come check on you every once in a while so you aren’t so isolated. Lin Li said she was going to ask if she could hang out here until her parents arrived?” 

“She did,” Mal confirmed. She was lounging on one of the boys beds with her feet propped up, her hair splaying across Carlos’ lap as he ran his fingers through it. “We appreciate that you all are trying to keep us in the loop, but we’d actually love a day to ourselves. As long as we get fed and no one locks the door from the outside…” 

He let out a breath of relief. “Of course. One of our friends or myself will bring you lunch, and we’ll see about dinner. I think most of the guests will be gone by then so you might be able to go downstairs.” 

“Wow,” Evie muttered with an eyeroll,“way to make a girl feel like Cinderella in the worst way.” The others laughed so he gave her a weak smile, unsure of how to take that comment. “Prince Benjamin, I’m only teasing.” She glided over to his spot by the door and laid a loud smacking kiss on his cheek, pulling away slightly only to do it again to his other one as well. “Go do what you do best and we’ll stay right here. Promise.” Her grin was devilish, helped by the fact that she hadn’t put up her hair that day so her horns were visible if he looked close enough. 

“Let the poor boy leave, Evie! I wanna see him walk away, not pass out!” Jay called from the couch, not even losing pace in his video game. Ben paused in the doorway just to make them laugh again, but his face was flushed from the attention. Those four were going to be the death of him and as always, he didn’t really care. 

## 

Set up had already started by the time he made his way downstairs and he was thankful for Jane as she ran around checking on everything with her ipad in hand. If she was getting paid for any of this, he would have given her a raise. They only had until 10 to make sure all of the exhibitions were ready for their parents since most of them arrived on the dot, so there were a lot of tired groans from students who weren’t too happy they had to get up so early on a weekend. The exhibitions only lasted two hours, but there was still a lot to see in a short period of time. For every class a student was in, they had created a project or portfolio to show off all that they had learned during the semester since it was getting close to December. Then there was lunch served in the cafeteria with tablecloths and table settings, actual servants coming out with plates. Finally they wrapped things up by offering parent teacher conferences until dinner, or if there was no need for one, a field trip into town so the students could go shopping or to the movies with their families. It was a lot to pack into one day. 

Speaking of something that was a lot to handle, Fairy Godmother was waving him down from her spot at the front entrance. “Prince Ben, I need you to look over the guest list to make sure I haven’t forgotten anyone. We’re doing name tags again this year and I don’t want anyone being left out.”

“Of course.” Cue Ben spending the next twenty minutes making sure that every student had tags for their perspective families, including younger siblings. “You’ve got everyone, but make sure to keep them filed away for when they check-in so no one feels bad if their parents are late or can’t make it until tomorrow.” 

“BEN! A little help over here, please!” He turned around to find Doug trying to hang the welcoming poster, but someone had pushed his ladder away from the wall, most likely by accident. He rushed over to correct it, only to see that Jane couldn’t find her ipad after putting it down to talk to someone when he was done. Then there were his teachers reminding him he needed to set up  _ his projects _ and then there was a buzzing in his pocket which he was sure was his parents telling him they were going to be late due to some diplomatic problem with so many overseas or under the sea guests and…

When he opened his phone it was nothing of the sort. Carlos had sent him a picture of Mal passed out on his lap with a laughing emoji, citing that if he ever needed to calm a dragon he should just stroke her head a few times and she’d pass out. Ben smiled softly at the image and screenshotted it, replying  _ I don’t know if I’ll remember that so I saved it for later _ . 

Moment over, he put his phone back into his pocket and headed to his first class to check on the project he had worked on with Audrey. By the time parents started arriving, he was sure that the school looked perfect and that everything was in place. “Crakin' jab oan th' banner, oo’ painted it?” Chief Merida asked as she tried to wrangle one of her triplets into her arms. 

“The Artists Club did a group effort on it,” he replied as he bent down to grab a bolt of red hair out of the path of some new arrivals. “I see the newest additions to the clan take after their uncles more than their mum.” He grinned down at the toddler who stuck her tongue out at him and punched his shoulder lightly. 

“Aye. Whiles ah think tis mah punishment fur ne'er taking a guidman, bit then ah mind that this wey ah git three men tae throw th' weans at whin a'm waantin' a break.” She laughed loudly as she took her kid back from his arms, holding them under each arm like they were logs. “Ah better fin' th' rest o' mah brood; ye tak' care o' yersel' Prince Ben. Na mair making it intae th' tabloids,” Merida teased before heading down to the science wing when he was sure her eldest was planning on blowing something up. 

He chuckled as he turned to great the next visitor, extending a hand in greeting. “Queen Anna, it's been too long.” Each time Family Day rolled around, he was thankful that only the acting leaders of the other kingdoms were required to send their kids. Tensions were already high and as much as he respected Elsa, not everyone else shared his same opinion due to her continued use of magic. 

He stood there greeting guests until there was no one else in sight, only taking a breath when he had made it to an empty hallway. He waited until the time for lunch rolled around and was relieved when his parents finally arrived. His mom swooped him up into a hug even though he was a few inches taller than her, brushing a light kiss into his cheek. “I’m so sorry we’re late darling, we had to meet with Jane and Tarzan when they arrived and you know how uncomfortable they are on planes.” Most of the older generation adapted to new technologies over the years, but travelling overseas was done in ships and ships alone. Even Peter Pan still used his flying ships instead of a plane, so there were very little that were used for those in power. They were more commonly used by those not of royal status. It was only about $50 dollars a ticket one-way if they just wanted to get there, but they could upgrade if needed. Ben liked the snacks provided on a trip he had taken to Agrabah; they reminded him of something a street vendor would sell. 

“It’s alright, I understand”― _ more like I’ve come to expect it _ ―“and I’m just glad you got here in time for lunch.” He waved Lin Li over, whispering quietly, “can you bring them food? I haven’t gotten the chance.” 

“Of course, Prince Ben.” She curtsied to his parents before heading back to the kitchen to grab the takeout containers he had the kitchen staff prepare. Even though he knew they liked to prepare their own food, so they knew no one poisoned it, there wasn’t any other option. 

He regretted not following her the second he sat in his seat and his father started staring him down. “We haven’t had a chance to talk about Audrey.” Ben tensed and looked to his mother, but he wouldn’t be receiving any help from her. She was picking at her food which meant this was a fight his father had already won.  _ Fuck _ . 

“What about her?” He played dumb hoping someone would catch on and save him, but he knew there was no one coming to his rescue. Even in this century, they still believed the prince didn’t need to be saved. “We haven’t broken the betrothal, the media has all the facts about the situation so there’s no worry about a scandal, and for the time being we’re remaining friends. I don’t see what there is to talk about considering that almost nothing has changed.” 

“It’s not the way you handled the situation that we need to talk about, it's the reason for its existence at all.” Ben flinched. “You’ve been doing better with keeping up with your studies and though I believe you should be able to handle it on your own, bringing Aziz on as your co-captain seems to help you maintain your position in Tourney.” That was as close to a sincere compliment he was ever going to get from his father, so he knew the other shoe was going to drop and smack right into his face. “But I heard the reason for your break up was because your attention was  _ elsewhere _ .” 

This time he stopped himself from reacting. It would just have confirmed his father’s accusations and based on the curl in his father’s lip, would start a fight. “They were. On Tourney, my duties as the king of Audron City and my proclamation.” He didn’t even try putting on a mask of emotions, he just maintained his walls so his father could find no weaknesses. 

“Ah yes, the villian children you spend all of your time with.” His father was intentionally trying to get a rise out of him, but they had been playing this game long enough that Ben could counteract his moves. He had never won, but if he held out long enough his father dropped it. He was never one to use patience, to his advantage or otherwise. 

* * *

Mal couldn’t stop thinking of how  _ off _ Ben had been when he brought them dinner the night before. He’d tried to assure them that it was nothing, “my father just wants what's best for me and the kingdom so he can be a bit pushy at times. I just haven’t had to deal with it in a while since I’ve been at school, and he doesn’t do it unless we’re in unofficial situations.” The boys had snorted at that, unimpressed with his answer as much as she and Evie were. 

They didn’t push it, even when he was still tense at breakfast when they arrived. Mal kissed his cheek loudly while Evie mirrored her on his other side, both deciding to sit right next to him. “So I’m guessing Family Day went well. Nothing blew up.” 

“That we know of…” Ben muttered lowly, moving around his food. “Mervin from Dunbroch has an aptitude for strategy and chemistry, but absolutely no interest in anything but pranking other students. When the room was full enough, his project sprayed everyone with cotton candy.” They all smirked at the thought of how all of the parents must have reacted, but he shot them down quickly. “If one of you did something like that you’d be in detention. He just got a few points knocked off for the disruption. I know you guys have been trying to pull punches and I appreciate it. Still doesn’t make it right.” 

She huffed in response, stealing one of his french toast sticks off his plate. “Stop being such a downer, we actually get to have fun today! Evie even made us some outfits that won’t scare people away just by looking at us. The boys are in suit types and she got me into a skirt!” 

At least he laughed at that, but Evie was pouting. “You say that like you’re actually going to  _ wear _ it.” Breakfast was just that. The four of them being light and joking around, with Ben just reacting to whatever they were doing. At the end of their meal, he wasn’t clenching his fists anymore but he still looked like he wanted to hide. “See you later?” 

“No, actually.” Ben stopped them. “Fairy Godmother set up a surprise in the Remedial Goodness classroom, I think she’s going to let you guys video chat with some people from the Isle.” That got their attention, but from his expression it was clear he was as oblivious as to what was happening as they were. “She’s got a TV set up in there so that’s my guess, but she could have done something else. I just wanted you guys to be prepared before you walked in and she dumped this all on you.” 

“Good,” Jay said. It sounded almost like a threat, but that was mostly because he was afraid. To anyone else, he wouldn’t seem any different, but she saw the way his eyes started looking around the room, the way his fingers twitched as if ready to grab a weapon. If his father was on that screen, she was going to lose it. After what Jafar had done? She had planned his death down to how they were going to get him off the Isle to do it, while Evie and Carlos had just stated they would do what she needed them to. 

When they got to the classroom, their worst fears were already staring back at them from the screen. “Evie, darling, you’ve started filling into those curves I gave you.” Grimilhide wasn’t looking at Evie’s body though, she was staring straight at her daughter’s face with a hungry look and black eyes. Even through a screen, it was clear their parents could see their magic. 

“Your daughter might have curves, but  _ mine _ has horns and doesn’t hide them like a scared wench.” The jab was light all things considered. Maleficent was baring her teeth in what was her version of a smile, analyzing everything down to the fact that the prince was next to them. “Adding to your hoard I see. As soon as you actually have it in your hands, I might actually approve. For now, you’re still disappointing me.” 

Jafar rolled his eyes at their antics before leaning closer to the camera. “I see your bruises have healed, boy. I wonder how long it will take until you have more…” There was almost a purr to his voice that had Mal baring her teeth and her nails growing into claws. 

“Jay is doing just fine in Auradon. In fact, he’s on the tourney team with Aziz. Aladdin’s boy?” Mal loved the way that ruined Jafar’s mood, but she wasn’t done with him yet. “He’s actually not all healed though, he has a few bruises on his hips and stomach that I gave him in practice. Carlos even got in a few hits.” Fairy Godmother didn’t seem fazed, but Jafar knew what she was implying. She and Carlos had claimed Jay over and over again to erase Jafar from his skin. The fact that they were doing that was enough to anger him further, but the thought of another  _ male _ doing it to his son sent him over the edge. He lunged for the camera and forced her mom to physically restrain him. 

Luckily whatever they were using was knocked over and destroyed, sparing Carlos from having to talk to his mother. Ben was gripping her arm lightly as a show of support, while Fairy Godmother just stared at the screen. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” 

“You didn’t think.” Evie spun around and led the way back to the dorms so they could break down in the safety of their room, only pausing to kiss Ben goodbye. She didn’t even bother with going for his cheek, she pecked him straight on the lips. 

## 

They spent the rest of their morning in the room preparing themselves to face Family Day and wipe away any access pain from their parents. Ben texted them when he was about to start the song they did every year so they knew they had about five minutes before they needed to be on the green. Evie had outdone herself on their outfits, blending what was Auradon appropriate and Isle style. They donned their armor and headed outside as a pack. 

The first person they saw was Ben. He immediately felt their gaze and spun around, relief slipping through his perfect prince persona. “I’m so glad you guys made it! I wanted to introduce you to a few people before you got pulled into something.” He directed them to their left where a couple was leaning against one of the tables just watching the activities instead of participating. 

A long golden braid and big green eyes gave away who they were, but Mal was still surprised to see that the queen was barefoot. “I didn’t realize shoes were optional,” she prodded gently. Rapunzel just gave her a wide grin and shrugged, wiggling her toes in the grass. Mal smiled back as she freed her feet from their heeled cages, handing them off to Jay. “Hello Queen Rapunzel, Prince Eugene.” 

“You don’t have to be formal with us, it's boring. Just call me Flynn Ryder and her Blondie,” Eugene joked much to his wife’s annoyance. “What? I was a thief before I was ever your man, let alone a prince consort. Besides, you spent eighteen years of your life not being royalty either.” 

Ignoring him completely now, Rapunzel turned to Evie with a warm smile that was almost motherly. “Princess Evie, I have to tell you how wonderful your designs are. We saw pictures of the outfits you did for the dance, they were gorgeous!” she complimented. “And the jacket you did for my cousin, Anna? She cried and was hoping she could order matching ones for her husband and kids.”

__ “Really? I would love to, that jacket was so fun to make. Did she ask for anything to be changed? Maybe a different stitching, different colors? I could even personalize the design…” Evie had taken commissions for a few of the girls after Halloween, including a birthday present for one of the princesses mothers. As it turned out, that princess was from Arendelle. 

While Evie excitedly started chatting with Rapunzel and Eugene, Jordan nabbed Jay so he could meet the rest of their family. She watched as Aladdin drew Jay into a hug and called him “little brother”, teasing his son who was making faces at the scene. Carlos was watching too, but he was clearly uncomfortable and unsure of what he was supposed to do now that they were sectioned off. 

To make matters worse, Ben was coming their way with a soft look that was making everyone he passed ‘awe’. “I hate to draw you away, but my parents want to play a game of croquet with the four of you to get to know you better. I told them I would ask, but it seemed as if you were in the middle of your own conversations.” 

Mal appreciated that he was clearly giving them an out, but that wasn’t the way they did things. If there was something that had to be done, they took care of it immediately so it couldn’t grow or fester. “I’m up for a game.” She glanced at Carlos to check on what he wanted to do and was relieved to see that he was okay with it. “If you grab the others, we’ll meet with your parents in a second? If I’m going to be in the sun for this long, I need some punch.” 

Ben chuckled and reached out to kiss her cheek in thanks, while Carlos made his way to Evie and Jay to steal them away. “I promise they’ll behave if there are people around.” He glanced nervously at where his parents were standing and it was then that she realized why he was off.  _ His parents are the ones making him stressed, not the public. _ She grabbed his hand before he could leave and pressed a soft kiss into his cheek, hoping she could convey her apology through that kiss. “What was that for?” 

“For everything you’ve had to deal with just to bring us here.” She felt her throat tighten and took that as her cue to walk away towards the drinks table, chastising herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She had a job to do today. Speaking of, as she was filling her cup she noticed the woman next to her was staring at Audrey. The princess kept glancing their way as she made up a plate of food, and the fact that she didn’t seem to notice Mal was all the evidence she needed. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying enough attention,” she apologized as sincerely as she could even though the words made her stomach curl. She’d bumped hands with the woman when grabbing for a spoon. 

“It’s alright dear.” The woman pulled her gaze away from Audrey for a second, only to freeze when she saw Mal. Her gaze went from placating to quizzical and Mal had to stop herself from flashing her eyes in retaliation. That morning, she’d stolen a wish from Jay that her horns wouldn’t be visible unless she was threatened, so her identity wasn’t as obvious. Glowing eyes would have made that worthless.  _ This is all part of the plan, keep it together. _ “Have we met before?”

Mal tapped her lip gently as if in thought before shaking her head. “I don’t believe so, I’m new here. I’m kind of like a transfer student,” she tried to joke even though the person in front of her would have no idea what she was talking about. “I only arrived about a month ago.” Her eyes caught Audrey’s and she knew the princess understood that she needed help, because suddenly that carefully selected plate was dropped on the table. 

“Grammy, this isn’t someone you should be talking to. She might not have her mother's experience, but that just makes her more dangerous. She’s unpredictable,” Audrey snarled and gave her the perfect opportunity to reveal herself with one in return. 

Audrey’s great-grandmother went from confused to pissed in a second flat, drawing Audrey behind her as if that would do anything. “You’re that bastard that Prince Ben brought over with the rest of your gang of trash.”

Hearing his name as she whisper yelled, Ben ran over to protect Mal. “Queen Leah, it's okay. This is Mal, she’s my personal guest and a student here at Auradon Prep. You don’t need to be afraid, she’s not her mother. In fact, she’s my friend.” He looked at her with such trust that Mal almost told him he shouldn’t defend her. His trust was misplaced after what she’d done. 

“SHE’S EVIL!” Queen Leah screeched as her horns appeared because yeah, this woman was a threat even in her old age. “You might have only been a wish for your parents, but I was not so lucky. Maleficent is the reason my daughter is dead; she couldn’t take the heartbreak of her daughter being taken away from  _ your _ mother’s curse. She found more of her own kind and almost destroyed Prince Philip's castle, and turned his mother into a goat. AND that was just your mother, not to mention your friend’s parents.” She turned her eyes to Evie. “Your mother was a narcissistic queen who tried to kill a  _ thirteen year old _ ,” then Carlos, “yours wanted to skin puppies and I bet that crazy is as much in you as her,” but when her eyes turned to Jay, Aziz was standing in front of him. 

The Prince of Agrabah was not one who was quick to anger, but at that moment his face was twisted into something that made the queen step back. “Jareth is family and if you so much as make an accusation towards him, you will be bringing the ire of Agrabah on you.” 

While the queen scoffed, his parents moved to also support Jay. She looked like she was trying to come up with an argument for that, and a grin appeared on her face when she settled on one. “He’s a djinn, you have no reason to trust him.”

“You might not remember, but one of the heroes of their story  _ is _ a djinn,” a woman with greying black hair snapped back, stepping forward. She looked at Evie like she was about to cry and the princess wasn’t doing much better, but Queen Snow just turned back to the threat. “If you’ll cite my story as a reason for your ire, you’ll remember that Grimilhide was the only mother I knew. And to this day, I am still fighting for her to be brought back to Fairaway so she can take her place as Queen. And the person you just insulted? It's rightful Princess.” 

Chad stepped forward then, taking the side of those against Mal and her people. She wasn’t surprised, but she wasn’t sure who was going to defend Carlos. She knew Anita and Roger couldn’t make it, one of their dogs was having a rough pregnancy and they couldn’t make it. Before he even had a chance to speak, Jane was there in his way with a glare that didn’t let up. She just stood there, arms crossed. So instead, he turned to Mal. She knew he would, he was a coward. “The rest of your gang might have people to defend you, but you’re standing here alone because  _ no one _ is going to defend the bastard bitch, born from a mother that terrified even her own people.” 

Mal knew that Ben would defend her so she wasn’t surprised when he slipped his hand into hers and turned against Chad. “You have no right to make those accusations. This was supposed to be a day of celebration, and I’m extremely disappointed to see the three of you making a spectacle.” 

While Audrey suddenly looked ashamed and stepped down,  _ as planned _ , Chad just stepped up into Ben’s space. “You’re defending someone who isn’t worth the same as what I scrape off my boots, and I’ll tell you why. She’s a pimp, collecting pretty people to do with as she pleases. You’re just her new piece.” 

“Chad, step back,” Ben growled angrily. When his friend did no such thing, he did the last thing anyone expected and that was including Mal. He slammed his fist directly into Chad’s nose and sent him to the ground, out cold. 

Suddenly everyone was staring at them, Ben with blood on his right hand, still balled into a fist, and the other one still holding onto Mal possessively. This was most definitely  _ not _ part of the plan. She could feel panic creeping into her arms and legs, making them jelly underneath her. She was going to pass out from shock if she didn’t move, so she ripped her hand out of Ben’s and ran. The others were safer without her right now.


	15. The Lake That Reveals The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enchanted lake reveals all. Spells, secrets...love.

Mal was used to running in fear, even after a month of being on safe lands. On the Isle, she had grown up running from men with wandering hands and older children with weapons just looking for something to trade so they could eat. As she got older, she started running towards those kids with swords and knives and Clay, the only kid with a gun. She was still afraid. 

Now she was back to being that scared little kid who was looking for a hiding place, somewhere she could curl up for the night until her mother found her and dragged her back home. Or until Uma went looking, or Grimilhide noticed she was gone. The last two were far less likely, but she could always hope. Now she was shoving away branches that whipped at her cheeks, drawing cat scratches on her skin as she went full force without caring where she was going, she just needed to get away. Finally she found herself in a clearing that led to a lake, a hidden gem in the forest that she hoped no one knew about. It was so clear and the pavilion that sat next to the waters edge was crumbling to pieces. She moved to curl up against one of the pillars and worked to get her breathing under control. 

She felt like she was losing her mind. The plan had gone exactly the way she wanted it to, even if Ben had reacted differently than she expected. The heroes were divided and distracted, they very clearly knew who their allies were and no one expected that this was all because of a plan cooked up in the boy’s dorm. She had everyone exactly where she wanted them to get what she wanted; either the council fighting enough that Ben could take advantage and bring more kids over, or the far more likely option. The barrier broken for just that one second so that Uma could get them out, get them  _ all _ out.

“I have known Dionysus since he was born, through all of his punishments. And yet, at the moment, you look more in need of a drink than he ever did.” Mal’s head shot up to see who had snuck up on her and she instantly knew who was looking at her. 

“ _ Stepmother _ ,” she breathed out as her nails started to dig into her palms. It was obvious that Hadie took after their father in appearance, all pale limbs and dark hair. Persephone on the other hand was dark skin and hair the color of corn silk, eyes so green they looked more like grass than actual grass. Her hands were so calloused they felt rough to the touch as Mal excepted the one she offered. “I didn’t realize…you honor me with your presence, and I apologize for my assumption. I know I am your husband's bastard…” 

Persephone put a hand to her cheek as they stared at each other, Mal feeling so small as she forced herself to look up into the goddess's eyes. “Mali, you are no more a bastard than my own child. I know you not to be the product of an affair, but something far darker that you hold no fault for. Hades sends me messages during the winter with what little magic he has access to, and I know you are his daughter. Therefore, you are mine as well.” Mal almost started crying in relief, but Persephone took a step back. “But I am not here to ease your fears, though I am glad to have been able to do so. I need to warn you about what’s happening. The heroes have screwed up more than they know, it’ll make your journey that much harder.” __

“You’re not talking about the children, you’re talking about something far worse that even we don’t know of.” A million possibilities ran through her head. A plague? Did they forget someone, who was building power to wipe out everything? “Can we stop it?” 

“Yes. And it's happening right under their very noses, with the people they care about most.” 

* * *

The second he smelled the blood on his hands, something inside of him came loose. His jaw suddenly felt like he’d gotten teeth pulled without medication and his skin was suddenly as itchy as the time he’d fallen into poison ivy as a child. 

Someone screamed, but he didn’t care because Evie was standing in front of him within seconds. “You sprained your wrist, you idiot. Don’t they teach you guys how to punch?” She tore off the collar of her dress as if it was nothing,  _ worth _ nothing, and started wrapping his hand expertly. “As soon as I am done this, we are walking away and you aren’t going to talk to anyone, do you hear me? We’re going to find Mal and that’s all you are going to focus on.”

“Okay,” he said weakly. He could feel the others taking their places at his back and he wondered why they were being so protective.  _ Ah right, you just knocked out a fellow student, and prince, with one punch. _ He reached up to scratch at his face but Evie swatted his hand away. 

The second she was done with his hand, they moved him as a unit away from the crowds and into the forest. He could hear Lin Li and the others asking if they needed help, but they were shot down gently. Once they were far enough away, his friends started to breathe again. Jay looked at him in curiosity for some reason, while Carlos couldn’t look at him at all. “What happened to you?”

“I got angry. I shouldn’t have punched him; he’s my friend and it made Mal run away and I just royally screwed everything up, I’m sorry guys…” He was starting to panic and he knew once he got going, there would be nothing that could stop it. That is, until Evie shoved her mirror in his face. “What the fuck happened?” 

The others chuckled. “We think when Mal was threatened, you just instinctively protected her and your beast came out as a result. It's not so bad you know, you just look like someone who forgot to shave if you don’t smile too much. The fangs are a give away though.” Jay was grinning at him like this was all perfectly normal and it almost made Ben laugh. 

Except for one little thing. “They’ll think she spelled me, won’t they?” The crowned prince all of a sudden attacking another student, growing facial hair and fangs, while the person he was defending ran away from the scene? “I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean for this to happen and all I wanted was for you to feel accepted for one day and instead, you got insulted and Mal’s going to get blamed…” 

_ “ _ Yeah, but who cares. You look more Isle this way and it's hot,” Carlos joked easily before seemingly realizing what he said and turning really dark in the face. The tease did its job anyway and Ben relaxed, sending him a grin that just made him cough and turn away. “Anyway, yeah…” 

“Stop flirting, we have to find Mal.” Evie stomped her foot in annoyance, grabbing their hands as she started plowing through the forest on a mission. “Do you know of any places that people tend to stay away from? Maybe somewhere it's hard to get to?” She ducked under a branch and he was lucky she pulled him down too or he would have had a concussion. “Mal would be looking for somewhere to hide, some place no one would look.” 

He snapped his fingers in excitement, suddenly switching their positions as he surged forward. “The Enchanted Lake, no one really goes there besides Jane and I so it looks as if no one has been there in years. Plus, it used to be the home of a group of fae so she might have been drawn to it. That’s how we found it, Jane was walking with me when all of a sudden she just stopped and ran over to it, I never would have known it was there otherwise.” 

It only took them a few minutes to reach the lake and they all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Mal leaning against one of the pillars. “I guess you found me…” She looked exhausted, hunched shoulders and arms crossed as if to hug herself. That all fell away when she saw Ben though and he knew it was because of his new features. “Did I do that? I’m so sorry…you must hate me now and I really don’t blame you, I didn’t mean…”

He ignored her ramblings and instead drew her into a hug, one of his hands curling against the back of her neck. “I could never hate you for anything, especially something that isn’t your fault. It's my brand, you know?” She choked out a laugh into his shoulder, wiping her eyes as she pulled away even though she wasn’t crying. He turned so he could see all four of them, a confession escaping him that had been a long time coming. “Don’t ever think there is anything but good between us, the four of you and me, because I think…I think I’m falling in love. With all of you.”


	16. "FULL POWER!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal reveals the truth to the people who deserve it most, but the secrets just keep on coming to light and some of them might just break Ben.

The revelation in the forest, both that there was something happening in Auradon and that Ben might just love them, forced Mal to make decisions. First of all, they’d sat down with him in their dorm room and revealed that they had feelings for him too and that they were in a poly relationship. They had explained their dynamic and how they came to be together, but also that they couldn’t say the words he used so easily in the forest and if he wanted to be with them he needed to let them do this on their own time. He’d accepted this and said, “I’m not used to being with one person, let alone four, so I get needing time to figure things out. I’m going to need some too, I just didn’t want to hide from you all anymore.”   
Speaking of hiding, the second decision she made was to call every single person that supported them, outwardly or not, into one room. She needed to tell them her full plan if they were going to trust her about any of what she had to say. Overall, there were twenty eight Auradon kids that met them in the classroom that night. Some she had never met, some she had seen before. 

“For those of you who have never been to one of our meetings before, thank you for coming and know that you will be magically unable to talk about what occurs here tonight if you chose to stay. If you are uncomfortable with being bound like that, none of us will stop you from leaving and will not think any less of you.” Unsurprisingly, the three freshmen stepped back and then headed for the door. She knew one of them to be Sleepy Jr, Doug’s cousin, but the other two she didn’t. Twins, almost identical. With the younger ones gone, that left her twenty five AK’s to face. 

“Revealing ourselves as supporters can get us in a lot of trouble, you know. You better make this worth it.” Gordon, Grumpy’s son, was glaring at her from his spot next to Doug. He was a junior like his cousin Bashful Jr who whacked him upside the head for his comments. 

She grinned at him, feeling like he might have fit in with her group if he was their age. “I called you here because I needed to tell you exactly what my plan has been, and continues to be today. Everything, down to what I have already done to get what I want.” Murmurs spread through the group, but they stopped when she raised an eyebrow at them. “I am telling you this because I need you to trust me and I know now that trust goes both ways. For those who have stuck with me and helped previously, you need to know what you did to help the cause. For those who are new, you need a reason to be here. I’m going to give that to you.” So she told them. Her full plan. How she used the dance to get what she wanted from the secretary’s desk and the reason she wanted the boys to be in the final was so that Ben would be able to make the announcement on a high note since they were the ones who helped him win the game. How she’d manipulated everything so that Audrey would break up with Ben and it would look like it was his fault so she wouldn’t get hurt for it, but Ben was more protected so she thought he could take it. “I didn’t realize the stress it would put you under,” she admitted but he kissed her cheek to show it was okay.  _ Apology accepted _ . She told them how she used the list she got from the dance to find out who was visiting and the activities, but she noticed that Aurora and Phillip weren’t on the list but Audrey’s great grandmother was and so she wanted to test the waters with her. See if what Aurora said was true. 

“We didn’t know that it would go down the way it did,” Evie admitted from her spot on Mal’s left side. “We thought Queen Leah would yell, Audrey would make a few comments and we’d see who helped us. We didn’t realize it might be your parents, and we didn’t imagine the violence that would occur. That’s on us.” 

Aziz stepped forward, looking directly at Jay. “You knew I thought of you as a brother, but based on what I’ve seen and heard from you, family isn’t exactly what holds people together on the Isle. I don’t blame you for testing me, to see if I would be as open in front of the adults as I am in school.” 

Hannah, Jane, Doug, and Lin Li shared the same sentiments while the others just shrugged. They weren’t a part of this as much as the others, so there was nothing for them to forgive. Mal and her people smiled in thanks, relieved to know that they hadn’t lost anyone.  _ “ _ There’s one more thing, but this is something I only just learned myself.” She slid off the desk and moved so she was standing closer to Audrey, knowing she would need support. “I can’t tell you who, but someone met me at the lake and she told me something. With Hades locked on the isle, there've been some holes in the underworld. People have been slipping through who shouldn’t have, but only the recently dead. Like, Audrey, your great grandmother. Chad’s grandfather. The more times it happens the less human they become because parts of their souls get stuck in the underworld. They get meaner and more stubborn until they get what they want. A new body…Audrey, you and Chad are in a fuck ton of danger.” 

Audrey burst into tears and Mal didn’t stop her from latching on to her jacket, she just embraced the other girl and started petting her hair. Evie was looking at them quizzically, and Mal knew what she was going to ask. She had the answer because she had done the same. “Does it have to be Hades? I mean, Hadrien could take over, right?” 

Her girlfriend wasn’t just asking about Hadrian, she was asking about Mal. If they failed to get both off the Isle, it would be Mal who would have to sacrifice her life on the surface to take her father’s throne. “Only willingly, and I have no idea if they want to.” __

“We’ll just have to ask when they come over with the rest. I guess that pushes up the time table for getting all of your people off the Isle. Tell us what to do.” Ben was looking at the four of them with complete trust in his eyes and it made Mal’s smile turn absolutely wicked. 

“We crash a party.” 

* * *

Sneaking into the palace wasn’t as hard as Mal expected it to be, even with Ben at her side. He had simply strode through the front door with her on his arm and when questioned by his mother why he was there, he’d told her a half-truth. “Mal is my new date to the coronation as a sign of my support for them considering what happened on Family Day. I wanted to tell you in person and also introduce you before the big event.” His mother didn’t seem surprised and had even offered Mal a hug, informing them that her husband was in a meeting but would be ready in an hour. They could explore until then. 

This of course gave them the perfect opportunity to use the servants’ passages to make their way into the Map Room to contact the Isle. Ben had told her his father used it to talk to his spies and guards every few months, but otherwise it went unused. 

“Uma, daughter of Ursula,” Mal instructed the map, helpfully selecting the meeting place the gangs had selected because she knew that’s where they’d most likely be. As she suspected, she was right. She heard Ben mutter, “why are all of you so attractive?” under his breath and it made her laugh. “Because we’re wicked and you have a thing for that,” she teased before kissing him straight on the lips. Both because she wanted to, and because it staked her claim on him for the entire Isle Council to see. “He is very much on our side, he’s part of my crew now.” 

While the rest of the gangs seemed shocked, Jade just started laughing and making jokes about how her dragon striked again. Noemi rolled her eyes and shoved Jade out of the way so she could be front and center“My name is Noemi De Vil and I am twenty nine years old. I need you to promise me that no matter what my cousin says, you leave me and the adults here. If it comes down to them leaving, or you trying to save everyone, I need you to swear it. Anthony has already talked to the rest, we are the last defense. If one of us drops, you keep on running.” 

While Ben just choked on his words, Mal paled considerably. “I can’t force him to watch you die, you’re the only mother he has.” She could already see Carlos demanding a ship to go back and save her, slaughtering anyone who got in his way. But at the same time, Noemi was right. “I’ll swear, if it excludes those who are pregnant or have kids.” 

“Harriet is going to fight you on that, she had her baby while you guys were gone and Anthony is the proudest papa you’ve ever seen. She won’t leave him, she’ll try to get Harry to take it.” Noemi looked back at Uma who Mal just noticed had gotten far rounder than she had been. It wasn’t exactly a surprise, but Mal didn’t know when she left. “Please make sure they take her.” 

Uma nodded in determination, flinching at the word ‘please’ like it could bite her. “Harry will drag ‘er on the ship himself if he has to an’ CJ will be pushing from behind with the babe. Do you have a place for us when we arrive?” Her eyes turned to Mal and suddenly they were back in that alley trying to hide from Jafar, strategising and knowing they’d probably fail. 

“Head west away from Auradon and dip south into the strait when you see the other island. The fae of the Moors will meet you there, they’ll get you into Queen Aurora’s castle. They’ll be expecting you and will have medical supplies on hand,” Ben informed them and even Mal was surprised. She had no idea he’d already contacted them to ask for help. 

“Good. We’ve got some wounds over here, but Hadie has started coming ‘round to help if we pray to Hades. Seems to work, injuries that shoulda killed us hold off until we get help. You do that?” Uma was one of the few people who knew that Hadie had a soft spot for Mal even if she didn’t know why. 

“No, but I know why.” Mal was about to explain the whole, the more worship and prayers they get, the more power they have thing since it could be used to their advantage, but she heard footsteps. “We have to go, be prepared and watch the TV’s so you know what’s going on. Good luck and don’t die,” she signed off and closed the meeting, returning the map to its original state. Ben grabbed her and dragged her into an alcove, the door closing quickly. They started to make their way back, but the people they had heard must have stopped in the library because the fighting got louder. 

Mal’s eyes widened when she recognized Beast’s voice, freezing into place even when Ben tried to pull on her hand. “Mal is a terrible influence on him; we should have never allowed Ben to make the proclamation in the first place. Maybe if he had chosen better, but he didn’t.” There was a growl, and she couldn’t tell who it was coming from. Father, or son. “We’re lucky he won’t become a true king until he’s twenty five, or he’d run everything I’ve worked for into the ground.” 

“He’s your son, our son, and I won’t continue to let you speak about him like that. He’s smart and if you haven’t noticed, he got something from you too.” Queen Belle wasn’t someone she considered a friend, but she was growing on Mal with every word. “Yet he contains it, controls it. He will make a great king and I will be proud to see that crown placed on his head. It matters not who he has at his side when that happens.” 

Mal expected some harsh words, maybe something being thrown, but the sound that rang in her ears brought her back to the Isle.  _ SMACK! _ She immediately wrapped her hand over Ben’s mouth as he almost collapsed, his body shaking with the force it took not to scream. She could hear the false apologies, the claims of being stressed and that it won’t happen again. 

“I can take it, as long as you never raise a hand to our son.” That defiance, the strength it took for her to be so calm. As Ben started crying silently, Mal almost followed suit. They stayed there even as his parents left the library, most likely heading towards the sitting room they were supposed to meet in. 

Mal grabbed Ben’s face, wiping away his tears. “Do you want me to kill him?” She was serious and she knew that Ben was considering it because he didn’t even flinch. He didn’t answer, conflict written all over his face. 


	17. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coronation is here and while Evie is handing out dresses and making finishing touches, Mal is putting the final details of her plan into place.

Evie was having a hard time keeping face as she moved from room to room. After seeing her costumes on Halloween, she had gotten thirteen orders for dresses that she had to complete, not to mention the ones she had to make for her friends and herself. Luckily everyone was a paying customer, so she didn’t have to do all of this work for free and could buy materials. 

Yi-min and Lin Li had requested traditional Chinese dresses in their favorite colors, which was a lot easier to make than the other more elaborate orders. Lin Li looked best in pinks and blues, while Yi-min liked purples and greens. Jordan also wanted a traditional dress from her culture, but this one took Evie almost two weeks to complete even with magical assistance. The entire dress was made from a dark red fabric that covered her from collarbone to toes, with a slit that went down the center of her body where the seam should be. There was a seam from her chest down to right above her knee. If that wasn’t complicated enough, the entire thing was hand embroidered in gold. 

“I didn’t pay you enough for this, I can’t imagine how you did this in such a short period of time.” Jordan was trying not to cry as she spun around in front of the mirror, waving her hands in front of her eyes. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She had asked for a dress to be made for her instead of wishing for one because her wishes always disappeared after a while. She would have that dress forever now, and Evie made it perfect so it was worth doing. 

The other dresses more fit with something they could have found in a store if they looked hard enough, but were more tailored to who they were and their body types. Audrey’s was the most intricate, Analexin and Ruby’s the most colorful….she was exhausted just from carrying them to each room. “You don’t need to deliver them too, you could make them come to you,” Jay suggested as he watched her scramble, but she just glared at him in return. 

“No, I can’t. Because if someone sees me, it’ll be clear I’m serving them instead of being friends so they don’t have to worry about the association. Jane and Hannah have already picked theirs up because people know we're friends, but the others can’t.” She was already running behind just from talking to Jay, so she handed some of them to him and told him to deliver them so she could start on her makeup. 

The boys were already showered and dressed in suits that were similar to the ones they wore to Family Day, with a few tweaks to make them more appropriate for the event. She relaxed when they decided to just do the deliveries for her so she could get to work. 

She had to work quickly to get her makeup and hair done, getting her slip on so she wasn’t naked walking around their dorm room while she helped Mal. She’d done her girlfriend's makeup and hair tha morning before doing deliveries, so now it was just making sure the dress was perfect. Since she was who Ben was escorting, she would be the one on camera. “You’re going to look amazing, baby, I can’t wait to see you get off that carriage….” When Mal didn’t respond, she looked up to see silent tears rolling down her cheeks. “Mali?” 

“I know we have to do this. I know that we need to get everyone off and Ben agrees that he can’t convince the council to bring them over in enough time.” Mal was never one to show her emotions or break down from stress, but it was possible this was a good thing. They were safer here, they could break down when they wanted to and didn’t have to hide. “But I’m so worried that we’re going to ruin any chance of anyone else coming over if it goes wrong. Even if Hadrian or Hades escapes, what if the rest of them are still stuck there? Because of us?”

“We’ll be forgiven.” When Mal turns to give her a look, Evie doesn’t back down. “They are as much a part of this plan as we are so it's on all of us. We’re going to be risking our lives for them,” she reminded her, “that’s enough.”

“I hope it is.” Mal stopped fussing and just let her finish on the hem, only stepping away when the boys returned with Ben on their heels. She kissed Evie goodbye, careful not to smudge her lipstick, before giving the boys the same treatment. She moved to draw Ben away into the hallway, but he held up a finger to stop her. “What are you doing?” 

“Returning something,” the prince joked before pulling Jay down into a kiss. She watched with flushed cheeks as Ben pulled on Jay’s hair gently, getting his ass grabbed in return. By the time that Ben pulled away, Jay looked dazed and high on the kiss. Instead of giving the same treatment to the others, he blew a kiss to both of them. When Evie pouted, he gave her a smile. “I don’t want to ruin your lipstick.” 

She bit her lip gently which made him flush and she gave up all reservations. “Screw my makeup, plant one on me. I’ve never been kissed by a prince before.” The feeling of his lips on hers, his hands squeezing her hips as if they were anchoring him to the world, she melted into him. She didn’t even notice when he pulled away, she was too busy trying to put her mind back together. 

* * *

Sitting in her seat, Mal knew that something was going to go wrong and her suspicions were confirmed when she realized Queen Belle was nowhere to be seen. Someone they were counting on to be there when things exploded was missing, but she had to remind herself that her absence was not going to destroy the plan. In fact, after hearing just how hard she’d been hit, Mal wasn’t surprised that she was missing. That would have bruised  _ dark _ and possibly affected her jaw, there was no hiding that with makeup and Beast wouldn’t dare reveal that to his citizens. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when Fairy Godmother blessed Ben with her wand, relaxed into her chair when she went to put it back and her foot caught on the rug, and unclenched her hands when Jane reached out to help her mother. When Jane touched the wand, it sparked in her hands as if fighting her and forced her to ‘throw it’ in an arch that brought it to Mal’s lap. The magic that surged through her when it connected with her body was intense and almost made her double over, but she closed her eyes and focused it on an image she would never forget. The barrier. She knew that it worked when the magic eased as it raced to its target, and she slouched in the chair in exhaustion. 

The world came crashing back to her as Fairy Godmother rushed over to her, picking up her wand off Mal’s lap but also checking her over. “Are you alright, child?” She was surprised that the older fae even cared, but the concern on her face wasn’t faked. “That was a lot of magic that just hit you. I should have been more careful.” 

“I’m alright,” Mal assured her, even as her hands shook. Ben was next to her immediately, brushing her hair away from her forehead. She was sweating lightly, but it was a small price to pay for the prize of touching the wand. “Something happened when it touched me. I could feel the magic surge and I tried to push it away but I think something happened. Is everyone else okay?” 

“Yes dear. I noticed the magic too,” Fairy Godmother informed her and from the softness of her tone, Mal had done the right thing in admitting to her own magic. “But everyone is fine and it was only a small surge, nothing that could do any damage.” That was a lie and they both knew it, she was surprising Mal with each passing second.

Beast, on the other hand, was reacting exactly as they expected him too. He was informing the guests that this was a small interruption, but until they knew what happened with the wand they needed everyone to leave. “The council will meet in an hour to figure out a plan to address any concerns and you will all be informed the second we make any decisions.” Then he moved down to where they were, whispering something to the guards before kneeling before her. “I know that this was planned and you did something when you got the wand. There’s nowhere to run now, not even the council will show you mercy.” 

She gave him a savage grin that seemed to throw him. “I think you’re talking about the wrong person here, Beastie. You see, if you’re right in assuming that this was planned, that means you’ve already lost.” She allowed Ben to help her up, and composed herself before heading for the exit. She would be in that council room, she knew that her friends were being escorted there. But her? She was going to walk in without help.


	18. A Dragon's Hoard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma has always wanted to see Auradon, to sail on waters that were bluer than the sky instead of clouded and grey. She's getting her chance, but will she let others fall behind to achieve her dreams? Or is she not that kind of pirate?

The ships were the easiest part of the escape. They were the best point to defend from on the entire Isle, they were stocked full with the food they had been able to collect and pickle for storage, and there were enough beds between them to house the entirety of the Isle. That being said, the hardest part was going to be actually getting everyone  _ on _ the ships so they could be defended. 

The second that Mal disappeared from the council room, Uma went into leader mode. “Noemi, Jade, you two get the kids from the tunnels and prepare to move them tonight. Khulan, none of us will b;ame you if you can’t help until the last minute.” As stubborn and aggressive as the Huns were, they loved their children just as strongly as they fought and it would be a hard goodbye. There were twelve kids and two grandkids, since Khulan had toddlers. “But we will need your siblings to help with the fight.” 

“Do not worry about us, those too young to fight will join the others tonight. I will be with them and my siblings will help escort others,” she responded in a monotone voice, giving away how hard this was on her. She only went to stone when she knew she couldn’t hide what she was feeling. 

“Uma, I know that you have two ships. Yours, and Harriet’s.” She knew from that tone that Anthony didn’t think it was enough and her hormones were preparing her for a fight. “So Harriet is asking her father for his. No one would dare attack Hook’s ship, even if it's smaller than the original, so we could hide the kids there and pull it away from port tonight.” 

_ Now THAT we can do something with…. _

* * *

They didn’t have a lot of time to get everything ready since the coronation was the next day around noon, so the minute it was dark enough they got to work. While the older generation helped the kids they were hiding across the rooftops and through alleyways, Uma took her pirates through the streets to make sure they weren’t noticed. The first part of the night went smoothly enough, but then the night crawlers started coming out of their holes. 

Night crawlers were what Uma called the people who left the prostitution houses in the early hours to try and hide themselves, or stalked around looking for easy targets. The first of which were a threat to their secrecy and the latter would gladly snatch one of them out of the group. “Wha’tcha’ weren’t?” 

She rolled her eyes as she watched one of Gaston’s men stumble out of where Jade used to live, clearly drunk off both what he’d paid for and the bottle in his hand. Desiree was enjoying herself as she twirled around him and made him dizzy to the point of throwing up on himself. “What do I want? Some fun! You’re giving me quite the show, Mr., so I think I won’t be stopping.” He swiped at her a few times but he could barely see her if the way his eyes were rolling in his head were any indication. 

As fun as it was to watch, Uma kept glancing above their heads to see if Harriet had gotten the last of the tens over the gap between buildings right above where the drunk was standing.  _ If he looks up… _ Where his men didn’t care so much, Gaston would torture anyone he could get his hands on that he thought would be able to lead him to his missing kids. As much as he wanted the boys to train them, the girls were his favorite play toys. “Desiree, leave him. We’ve pissed off his master enough lately, no reason to keep poking someone who's already buried in his own ass.”  __

The drunk tried lunging for her, but was met with Desiree’s sword pressed against his neck. “She’s my captain and you are just someone who is covered in his own filth. I won’t hesitate to make this slow and fun to watch simply because you dared to make a move.” 

“A’right, I goin’, I goin’,” he promised with his hands in the air. Even tripping over his own feet, he was in fact leaving and headed away from where the kids they were defending had gone, but directly towards where the youngest of the group was. The babies that needed to be carried on the ground or they’d cry, the toddlers who were scared of the heights. Uma tapped out a quick message to Gil to let him know he had someone coming his way, before motioning her team to move. 

Desiree bounced next to her with pride, only calming down when her girlfriend kissed her hand gently. “That was a lot of fun, we should harass people more often. At least the ones who smell like my mom did,” she amended when Uma gave her a look. 

“I don’t know if people drink in Auradon, but I’ll gladly record you making them all fall on their asses if they do.” Desiree was different compared to the others, even Gil. She couldn’t handle a lot of touch and would randomly start spinning when she said she needed to get some energy out. Carlos was similar in some ways when it came to touch, but he was more reclusive where she was  _ always _ out there. He had found a book that said they were on a spectrum where their brains were different, but Uma didn’t see why that was a problem when Desiree mastered every blade she touched and danced like her feet didn’t belong on the ground. 

Bonny snorted from her spot at Desiree’s side, tapping something out that made them both laugh. Bonny couldn’t talk, but it wasn’t her brain that was the problem. There was a fight after what had happened with Gaston, and one of his men had tried taking revenge out on Bonny. Luckily after praying to Hades, they’d had enough time to stop the bleeding and save her life. Her voice and breathing on the other hand, both had suffered. 

Uma rolled her eyes at the two of them even though she was sure she was just as annoying with her boys. “We need to stay focused,” she reminded them with a teasing smile. They were lucky that there were no other issues in their group, but Gil, Gonzo and Sammy came back to them with bruises and blood on their clothes. “What happened?” 

They all looked at each other. “None of us are injured too badly and none of the kids were even touched,” Sammy assured her. “So can we get them all settled before you go all momma bear on us?” He might have been six years older than her, but she still worried about him as much as she did the rest of her crew. His point was made by Gemma crying weakly as she tried to go back to sleep, tossing her head on his shoulder from her spot on his hip. 

“Fine, go get cleaned up, make sure the kids are settled on Hook’s ship.” Harriet had  _ actually _ gotten her father to agree to let go of the last one he had and Uma didn’t dare question how. Harriet’s was a gift because she was the oldest of his children, Uma had won her’s in a competition that wasn’t supposed to be winnable, with the last built out of driftwood and materials he had scrounged up off the Isle barges. With the youngest of them and those who had been let go willingly already on Hook’s ship, it was untied from the docks and moved as far away from the Isle as it could get without running into the barrier. 

When they ran inventory of all the villian children and  _ their _ children, they found they had about half of them between who they had pulled to guard, the babies, and mothers. All but five of Gaston’s bunch were safe, Dizzy, Cecilia, Claudine, Reza, Squeaky, Squirmy, Uriel, Morgan, Frost, and nine of the Hun children. Harriet was safe manning Hook’s ship as much as it pissed her off, Cora was taking care of the little ones, Yzla was happily making potions to throw at anyone who even  _ tried _ to get on their ship, and Noemí De Vil. 

She had been a surprise when she’d quietly asked to board. “Mal said every mother was required to be away from the battle and on one of the ships. She had magic in her words and so I couldn’t stay away.” When asked where her kid was, she glanced at one of the people on patrol that had the same two toned hair as her. The only other one on the Isle. “Safe as can be.” 

The math on what that meant had triggered Uma’s morning sickness and she’d found herself throwing up over the rails. 

* * *

The next morning was a lot more hectic. The pirates had long ago decreed that they were throwing a party during Ben’s coronation so they could generally make fun of what was happening in Auradon, informing everyone that only the kids and adult pirates were allowed. That worked to cover the last of the Huns, the Gaston boys, and Eddie getting onto one of the two ships. Then came the adults. The second someone recognized one of them, maybe it was Clay with his big build, or Hermie with her colorful circus attire. Either way, it seemed the adults had realized that their kids weren’t coming back from the party the pirates were throwing. 

Harriet’s ship pulled away from the docks the second it was full, leaving only Uma’s crew on her own. Gaston had rallied his men, joined by Jafar and some of the other pissed off parents. “We’re missing only Anthony’s crew and the adults. With the other two ships out of danger, we will gladly risk staying if that is what you want us to do, Captain.” 

“WE’RE PIRATES! WE DON’T BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT, AND WE DON’T LEAVE OUR OWN BEHIND!” Uma was forced to stay on the ship to catch anyone who got past their defences, but her crew whooped and cheered as they raced to join the fray. “You won’ step foot on ma ship, assholes!” She laughed as she knocked away the same drunk from the night before, most likely having gotten through because he could barely walk straight from his hangover. 

The women finally made it onto her ship. Nesira, Anastasia, and Drizzela looked worse for wear but they were alive. “Where’s the Evil Queen? Did anyone go back to get her?” Uma felt her heart stop at the thought of leaving Evie’s mother behind, she’d be dead before she got to shore. 

“She refused to come with us, she didn’t want to go back to a world that didn’t want her there to begin with. And if she went, Evie wouldn’t become Queen and gain more power.” Nesira was clutching a wound in her stomach that was slowly healing and for a second, Uma hesitated. Nesira would die if they passed through the barrier too soon. Seeming to catch her, the woman snapped, “Don’t you fucking dare, kid! I have magic in my blood and I am not dying because someone got in a lucky shot. We’re all getting out of this…” 

Whatever she said was cut off by the roar of magic that swept through the holes in the barrier as they started to appear. The fight on the docks paused as Maleficent’s wings returned to her, making her a much more terrifying enemy. Jafar’s hands were starting to spark red, but he didn’t seem to be absorbing the magic as quickly as his sister. 

Uma on the other hand could feel it settling her entire existence, giving her an understanding of who she was and why she was there. When the magic drew her over to the plank, she didn’t hesitate to lean back and dive. Her body hit the water and pain tore through the lower part of her body as a change started that she had never experienced before, her legs ripping apart into four pieces each, her blood drawing fish interested in what was happening. But when she got a handle on herself, her elation was far more powerful than the pain. She burst through the surface as tall as her own ship. “You just lost,” she informed the stunned crowd as she reached out with her tentacles and grabbed the adults. She even swiped at a few of the attackers that dared to try and follow. 

Anthony made a face like he was going to be sick, Hadie was laughing in joy and flipping off the onlookers, while the rest just closed their eyes. Once the rest of the VK’s were on board, Maleficent snapped out of her shock and grabbed Cassim so she could fly them to safety. 

“The barrier is closing!” She heard someone shout and when she looked up, she realized they were right. She dove under and started pushing her ship as fast as it would go, reaching out to send Harriet’s through before they crashed into each other. The second they were all through, she realized she didn’t have the energy to follow. 

Uma let her tears mix with the water she had always wanted to be a part of, her eyes falling shut as she watched her people sail to freedom. “Goodbye,” she whispered to no one but the watching fish. Her world went black just as something slammed into her body, and she had just enough time to process that whatever it was, it was bigger than her. 


	19. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene you never got to see

The second people started realizing that there was a switch, something funny going on between Ben and those he had danced with, she started making her way out of the cafeteria. With the chaperones focused on making sure the students weren’t misbehaving, the students focused on figuring out what just happened, and no one paying any attention to what she was doing, she easily slipped into the shadows that welcomed her like a second skin. 

When she made it into the hallway, there were only six obstacles to get past. Mr. Deley, Coach Jenkins, Merriweather, Flora, and Fauna were on patrol to make sure any student who wanted to leave the dance got to their rooms and that no one snuck out to pull something funny. Mal smirked at the thought of a pair being caught in an empty classroom, or one of the kids being found out for cheating. Even if there weren’t any teachers, there were the cameras that were positioned all around school. They were more of a problem than the actual teachers, but Evie had helped her come up with a spell to clock herself from sight. “ _ Shadows make me invisible to the eye, protect me from those who pass me by; delete me from the cameras ever-watching, so that I may do some shopping, _ ” she whispered as her magic moved from her fingers all the way up her arms, cloaking her completely. The spell would only work if she kept to the shadows, so she made sure to keep one hand on the wall at all times. 

A test of her skill came sooner than she expected as Coach Jenkins and Flora appeared at the end of the hallway. “Being big is always so strange, I don’t know why Fairy Godmother asks us to teach the young people,” Flora complained as she fixed her signature red dress. “I mean honestly, we did our job by taking care of Aurora.” 

“Yes, I’m sure you did.” Coach glanced in Mal’s direction but instead of looking away, his eyes narrowed for a second. Mal’s heart started to pound in her chest as a hundred lies started swimming around in her mouth, ready to explain why she was there and not at the dance. “You know,” he said, turning back to Flora, “I think it has something to do with your experience that made her ask. You’re so great with children.” She didn’t dare breathe until they were almost gone, only for Coach to wink in her direction as they rounded the corner. 

She let out the breath she was holding and continued on her way even as her mind searched for answers. Coach Jenkins, to her knowledge, was human and therefore should not have been able to see her. And if he wasn’t human, the fact that Flora didn’t even notice anything odd but he actually knew that she was there told her one of two things. Flora was completely blind to anything but herself most of the time,  _ not surprising _ , and even then that would mean Coach was more powerful than Flora. And possibly, Mal herself. She shook her head to free that second part from her mind, there was no one on this earth that had more powerful magic than a half-god, half-dark fae. Jordan was a djinn and even she struggled to see past Mal’s magic most of the time, though her father….

Realization hit Mal like one of the spikes she shot for Tourney. “Holy shit,” she muttered to herself and she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.  _ Coach Jenkins is the Genie, which means he’s Jordan’s father, which makes so much sense and yet none at all which just makes it more obviously something Genie would do _ . She allowed herself a moment to stew in the new found information before continuing on. 

Her target had originally been Fairy Godmother’s office, but they had quickly throw that idea out as a suicide mission. “She’s definitely got protections against people with ill intentions and stealing  _ technically _ falls under that category,” Carlos had pointed out. “And she’d know it was you even if you managed to get in anyway, you said she would recognize your magic if you used it.” 

Jay had been the one to come up with the solution. “Who else would have that information, that doesn’t have magical protection?” The answer was simple. Fairy Godmother’s secretary, the one who scheduled her appointments and kept second copies of all non-confidential information. 

Which was why it was so easy to pull a pin from her hair and pick the lock on one of the drawers,  _ the only drawer with a lock, oh which one to choose _ ? she thought, rolling her eyes at how unprepared the people of Auradon were for any kind of attack. It was terrifyingly easy to search through the desk and get the information she needed. The scheduling and attendance list for Family Day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, I know this isn't the wrap-up y'all expected and I did that on purpose. Anyway, How To End It should be up next week with the actual ending. Kisses from six feet away - The Witch


End file.
